


Holding On

by ShyRomantic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fights, Friendship, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyRomantic/pseuds/ShyRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coping with death is never easy, but what if the person who died is someone who never knew the truth. What happens when given a second chance though? Charlie, Miles and Bass are a trio of people no one would have ever pictured needing anyone let alone each other.</p><p>Cross post on FF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death of a General

**Author's Note:**

> New to the site so go easy. This revolves around the relationships that Miles, Charlie and Bass share with each other, it's a slow burn so be prepared.

~Charlie~

The Bell was tolling for Monroe's death, the crowd of people around Charlie was cheering and clapping and all she could do was stand and stare at the bell. She hated Bass, he killed her brother, he was responsible for her dad's death and held her mother captive most of her life. But, she also couldn't do this without him. to save people she loved she needed the son of a bitch, and she needed him not to be dead for Miles... She knew he was going to be a wreck.

When Charlie Finds Miles, he's drowning himself at the back of the bar. She sees him from across the room and she wants nothing more then to run to him and give him everything she can. She wants to drop to her knees and hold him, tell him she's sorry, sorry for not being there, sorry for not being strong enough, sorry for not keeping him safe, sorry for not protecting Monroe like she should have. If she hadn't brought him there he'd still be alive.

Charlie wanted nothing more then to cry, scream and break things, take down the patriot bastards but she couldn't. She needed to be strong for Miles when he couldn't be strong for himself. Quietly she makes her way to him she stops just behind him, it takes everything she has to keep standing. She gently places her hand on his shoulder, not wanting to startle him she took a breath waited a moment and said the only thing she could at the moment. 

"I'm around..." her fingers tightened against his tense shoulder, in the moment she let go he grasped her hand. He held her hand like it was a life line, holding it against his mouth he felt her warmth and life course through him. He didn't say anything to her, just nodded and let her hand go. 

Charlie turned dropping her head she walked out of the bar. She made it most of the way through town in a calm manner before she slipped into an ally and sprinted the rest of the way to the house she shared with her family. bypassing the front door she stumbled her way along the house to the backyard. There was a spot in the back yard she remembered from when she was a child, it was perfect for hiding, mostly blocked from view by the large tree and garden patch by the back fence. Pushed herself off the house and made her way to her secret spot before she collapsed into herself. A cry of agony was ripped from her chest as she tried to hold herself together.

"I'm sorry... I should have tried harder." 

~Miles~

Miles leaned into the table resigning himself to sleeping in the bar that night, But he knew that would be a mistake, he'd more likely wake up on the sidewalk due to a pissed off bar owner, or a frantic Rachel would wake him up screaming and yelling in his face. Neither option was really appealing. Two thoughts kept running through his whiskey addled brain and even though he was trying his best to drown them, Bass and Charlie just kept creeping back into his head. 

Bass was his best friend, his brother and his enemy. everything about him were the best and worst parts of himself and now that Bass was really gone he didn't know what to do, he knew he needed Bass, and that Bass needed him and he failed him. They had failed each other and now it was to late to fix it.

But Charlie, it wasn't to late for her. She was his new rock and had been since the moment she walked in his bar, But Rachel had overshadowed Charlie with all of her baggage that Charlie had been cast to the side and he regretted it. He needed to fix things with her, and he knew he wasn't the only one hurting tonight by what happened to Bass. He'd seen the look on her face when he was carted through town, and the desperation in her voice and her actions to get him back was evident to anyone with a set of eyeballs. He never asked what happened between them, he didn't think anything of it -until now that is-.

leaning back in his chair he rubbed his hands over his face roughly and pushed himself away from the table, staggering to a stand he stood for a moment looking at the table before making his way out the door.

~Charlie~

She'd calmed down and was leaning against the fence looking up at the stars, tears still fell but the sobbing had long since subsided, these were tears of frustration and heartache. She was sitting and waiting, she didn't know what for but she knew she was waiting. sliding down the fence she flopped on the ground, sighing she brushed the tears off her face and closed her eyes, she didnt mind falling asleep out here it was quiet and she was alone things she had gotten so used to over the last few months. She was going to miss Monroe's company even if she would never admit it to anyone.

she let out a sigh and threw her arm over her face trying to stop the stupid infuriating tears that wouldn't seem to cease. she was startled out of there thoughts by the sound of shuffling and thuds, turning her head she peered through the bushes and watched as a very intoxicated Miles ping ponged himself off the side of the house into the backyard. She knew she was invisible where she was, she could see him but he couldn't see her. she was battling with herself over whether or not she should go check on him, the battle was won for her when she watched Miles stumble over to the big blue water barrel they kept for the horses and smash his head into the water. Scrambling up from her spot she threw herself at Miles and yanked him out of the water. They both stumbled back and fell Miles landing partially on Charlie. 

"What are you doing?!" Charlie asked pulling herself from under him. 

"I'm sobering up Charlie." he said calmly sitting up, pulling one of his legs up he rested his arm on it and wiped down his face with his hand. "What did you think I was doing?"

"I-I- dunno Miles with all that's happened today and how much you've had to drink..." Charlie was kneeling beside him. she leaned forward and rested her forehead on the corner of his shoulder. 

"Charlie..." he said softly. "Look at me." Charlie raised her head, Miles reached forward and placed his hand on her head. "You never, ever have to worry about that okay? so don't let it cross you're mind again." Charlie nodded a small smile on her face.

"I don't really know why I would think that... I know you wouldn't cheap out like that on us." She sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time that night. 

"Wanna go inside?" Miles asked tiredly.

"Not really." she said with a shrug.

"Well, do you want to be alone?" he leaned back on one of his hands, the other still resting on his knee.

"Not if you're staying with me. I miss you Miles..." Charlie looked down at the ground and poked it with her finger.

"I miss you to kid." Miles sat upright and crossed his legs, while simultaneously grabbing Charlie and pulling her into his lap hugging her.

Charlie snuggled in and let herself be held. Closing her eyes she let herself relax for the first time in days, she felt him kiss the top of her head before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Waking Up

~Bass~

He came to, to the feeling of something falling on his face. Disoriented and confused he grimaced at the lethargic feeling he had in his limbs. opening his eyes slowly he first noticed he was completely surrounded by darkness, the second thing he noticed was the sheer and utter panic that came with being claustrophobic.

More of what he could only guess was dirt fell on his face followed by a terrifying thud. Suddenly the space above him lightens and he's looking up at a dark sky and Rachel, shes standing above him with a shovel in hand accompanied by contempt and amusement written all over her face. "I wouldn't move if i were you."

It had finally dawned on him what happened, he'd been buried. His breathing was heavy and he knew he was freaking out but he couldn't move even if he wanted to, given his situation he didn't think he would try anything anyway he was unarmed and Rachel held the upper hand.

Rachel smirked down at him. "I suppose I should get you out of there." 

Crouching down she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him into a sitting position. Monroe's head lolled back and he suddenly realized how heavy his body felt and how dizzy he was. "Listen up, you're gonna have to help me out here, I'm going to wrap your arms around my neck try to hold on." She then shoved him back so he was leaned against the dirt wall. 

His body was telling him that just sitting upright wasn't worth the effort, but somewhere in his fuzzy drugged up brain he knew that they needed to move faster he was going to pass out soon. Rachel came to the same conclusion when she noticed the change in his body and the sudden daze in his eyes. 

She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Nuh uh, no way. You're not giving up on me that easy not when I could have actually killed you and saved myself the trouble." She shifted back slightly and grabbed his arms, wrapping them around her neck. He gave all the effort he could into holding his elbows while she wrapped her around around his chest. "Ready?" she asked not expecting an answer. He responded with a lazy nod as she hauled him up. She then had him standing and leaning against the edge of pit. "Let go." His arms dropped to his sides, she then turned him around and he flopped over the edge face down in the dirt. She climbed out of the hole and grabbing his arms she pulled him out, she fell back panting in exhaustion as he thudded face down. 

Looking down at the bane of her existence she noticed he was out cold. "Figures." She rolled her eyes flipped him over, lifting him by his arms she dragged him and put him in the waiting wheel-barrow. With him out of the way she went back and filled in the now empty grave.

Getting to the farmhouse that would serve as Monroe's safe house she dragged him into the house and none to gently dumped him on the bed. Standing back she looking down at the dirty mess of a man lying completely at her mercy. 

Rubbing the back of her hand over her forehead. "I really hope you're worth it, she better not be wrong about you." she reached down and pulled the blanket over him. when she reached his chest she was startled to realize he was awake, or at least as awake as a tranq'd up person could be.

"Why?" his voice came out groggy and slurred.

"Why what Bass?" she leaned in slightly and starred him down.

"Why... did you...save me..." he was breathing heavy with effort.

"Let me get one thing straight. I did not do this for you, someone important to me has more faith in you then they should." she glared at him as the words tumbled through his foggy brain.

"Charlie..." It was one word but it was enough to shock Rachel, before she could reply though he had sliped back into the world of dreams.

She sat back into the chair nearby and stared at him. she couldn't understand what happened and she wasn't really sure she wanted to.


	3. Relief

~Miles~

Miles had his back leaned against the water barrel with Charlie curled up in his lap. He ran a hand over her hair in an attempt to calm the tears that had started when he shifted. She had grabbed his shirt and was clinging to him in her sleep. He knew he'd have to take her inside soon she'd freeze if he didn't, hooking his arm under her legs he held her tightly as he stood up. A little wobbly from his numb legs and left over alcohol consumption he made sure he wasn't going to drop her before he made is way inside. 

Kicking open the back door he cringed at the loud bang it made. He didn't know who he was more afraid of waking up Gene or Rachel, Neither of whom came to inspect the noise. Slowly and carefully he made his way up the stairs gripping Charlie to his chest afraid of jostling her to much. When he reached her bedroom door he nudged it open carefully and stepped in, careful to avoid knocking anything over he made his way to the bed and gently placed her down. He pulled off her boots and removed her weapons -which he noticed were many and very pointy- placing them all on her bedside table he pulled up the blanket and went to move away when he felt a small hand grip his wrist, looking back he saw a bleary eyed Charlie looking up at him.

"Miles don't go..." her voice was small and tired.

"I'll stay till you fall back to sleep okay?" he sat down next to her brushing hair from her face. she responded with a nod and closed her eyes, pulling his hand up to her face she smiled. He gently pulled his hand away so he could climb on the bed and sit next to her. Slouching against the headboard he had a hand on Charlie s head, whom had turned over and was curled into a ball at his side. Looking down at her he smiled, she'd been through so much in the year she'd been with him and he'd always been amazed at how tough and resilient she was. Sighing he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Miles woke to the sound of soft knocking. Opening his eyes with a jolt he was blinded slightly by the sudden light, looking out the window he realized it was morning. 

"Hey." 

He turned his head back to the door and the source of his sudden wakefulness and standing watching him.

"Rachel, morning." he was still pissed off at her, she was the reason he didn't have his best friend any more.

He felt a stirring beside him and looked down to see Charlie groggly wake up. "Miles? you're still here?" She smiled up at him from her spot on the bed. "Thanks for staying." He smiled back at her. "No problem kid." She released his hand making him notice it for the first time. Stretching out Charlie rolled over then sat up quickly when she noticed her mother standing in the door.

"Mom." 

"Morning Charlie, Miles. Come down stairs we need to talk." And with that Rachel disappeared.

Charlie and Miles looked at each other. "Ominus." Charlie laughed at Miles before shoving him off the bed. He landed with a thud. "Hey! what was that for?" 

"Quit your whining the almighty wants to grace us with her wisdom."

Miles laughed and grabbed Charlie s outstretched hand. Standing up he brushed himself off while Charlie pulled her shoes on. "Come on kid. lets get this over with."

Clomping down the stairs like a couple of elephants they made there way to the kitchen each grabbing a chair and flopping down into them. Charlie reached across the table and grabbed an apple twirling it in her fingers her a couple times before tossing it to Miles. "Eat." she instructed. He took a bite from the apple but not before giving her a glare.

"So, what's up?" Charlie asked leaning back in her chair. 

"Well..." Rachel paused looking from Charlie to Miles. "You remember how I was the one to set up Monroe's execution last night?" Charlie and Miles shared a dark look then looked back at Rachel with stoic faces.

"Obviously." was Charlie s only response. Miles just sat and stared at her.

"Well I switched the drugs. He's fine. little out of it, will be for awhile but he's alive."

Miles sat up quickly apple falling from his grasp. "What?" Disbelief clearly showing on his face. Charlie's face matched but more on the angry side. "What do you mean he's alive over 30 people watching him die last night, no doubt more watched him get carted away." 

"Yes, I'm aware of that Miles. But he's fine I swear." Rachel was sound exasperated, she couldn't understand why they didn't believe her. So she sat down and told them everything, from how she switched the drugs so Gene didn't even know to digging him out and taking him to a safe house while Miles and Charlie just sat and looked at her with stunned faces. 

Charlie was the first to move after Rachel's explanation. Pushing herself from the table she got up and walked to the door. 

"Charlie? where are you going?" Rachel asked standing up.

"To go see him. Where do you think I'm going?" Charlie turned and crossed her arms.

"He's fine Charlie, I'll take you to him when it get dark."

"I"m sure, but I need to see for myself." And with that she turned and left the house.

Rachel turned to Miles after watching her daughter walk out the door towards the man she hated most in this world. "Why does she need to see him so badly." Her voice one of frustration and confusion.

"Because Rachel, you took the person she fought for and with away from her. She needs to make sure he's okay." Miles tried to reason this within his own mind but he was still unsure. 

"Shouldn't we stop her? what if she gets caught leaving town?"

"She'll be fine, she's more resourceful then you give her credit for. She got into town unnoticed she can get out, we'll go join her later when the streets are less busy." Miles then stood from the table and cleaned up his now bruised and dirty apple. "In the mean time I'm going to go for a walk and see what these Patriots are up to today." 

He patted her shoulder on his way past, leaving a confused and hurt Rachel behind Miles made his way down the porch into the fresh air. The day seemed fresh and slightly less grim now that he knew what really happened to Bass.

Stepping into the street he started he own personal town patrol.


	4. Welcome Back

She had slipped past the guards unnoticed, she knew she would but it still felt good to know that she could do it. Sticking to the tree line she made her way to the farmhouse, she knew it was there but she'd never really noticed it before. Before she realized it she was climbing the stairs to the front door, placing her hand on the knob she stopped and stared at her hand. She knew she would have to see him, whether it was now or in a few hours she would have to face him. Her rational mind told her she hated the man behind that door but the rest of her knew it wasn't true. She'd fought along side him and travelled with him for over a month, he saved her life when he could have just left her to her fate but he didn't and she owed him. 

The only reason she'd come alone was because she was so mad at her mother, she couldn't be in the same room as the person who had destroyed Miles in a single moment of selfish rage then turn around and almost make it worse by shoving that decision in his face by changing her mind. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle and quietly stepped into the house, closing the door behind her she peered through the doorways in the hall. 

Catching a glimpse of Monroe she walked quietly into the room and watching him for a moment unsure of what she really wanted to do. Holding her breath she watched to see if his chest would rise with his own breathing, when it finally did she breathed out a sigh of relief. She stepped towards him and knelt down beside his bed, raising her hand she placed it on his forehead he looked hot and uncomfortable and she was right. She pulled the top blanket off him and folded it on the floor, he seemed to visibly relax with it gone. 

She brushed her fingers along his hair moving it from his forehead. "I'm sorry" she whispered it almost hoping he didn't hear. "You really better be okay. We need you to be okay." She leaned back on her heels watching him shift in his sleep.

With a huff she looked out the window before speaking again. "I'm supposed to hate you. But I don't know if I can, you're responsible for so much hurt and sadness in my life, but then you came for me, when you didn't have to you saved my life. I'm responsible for you and I let this happen to you..." she looked down at the floor closing her eyes, her frustration was starting to bubble over and she didn't know who to blame for anything any more.

"Charlie... its not your fault." she looked up at the sound of slurred words.

"Monroe." her voice came out just above a whisper.

"back from the dead." He gave her a loopy doped up grin.

"That you are, and you're kind of disgusting mind if we clean you up a bit?" she smirked at him, he was obviously high on what ever Rachel injected him with.

"Only if you're helping me." he gave her what she was sure was a knowing grin but it just came across as a stoner looking at a bag of chips. 

Charlie just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Hold tight I'm going to go get some things to clean with." She placed her hand on his shoulder as she stood up. "Don't go anywhere okay?"

"Don't think I could even if I wanted to." He lifted his arm lazily. "Kind of have a motor function problem."

She laughed quietly at him. "I'll be right back." 

Wandering down the hall she found the kitchen and started rifling through the cupboards and drawers she found a plastic mixing bowl and what appeared to be a clean cloth going out the back door she found a tub full of rain water, dipping the bowl in the cold water she filled it up and carefully made her way back to the dazed ex-general.

"Hey, you're still awake." she said setting the bowl on the floor by his head.

"For now." he said yawning. "I'm still so tired." 

"I bet, you had quite the night. Dying, getting buried, coming back to life. Quite the adventure, you better be more careful not to get caught this time okay? I don't think I have the energy to plan another jail-break for you."  
she dipped the end of the cloth in the water and brushed it over his hand.

"You tried to break me out?" he asked frowning slightly.

"Miles and I tried. when you got moved to that bank vault there wasn't anything we could do, sorry." She shrugged apologetic, "We never thought you would have been smoked out like that." holding his fingers in one hand she wiped the cloth up his arm.

"It's okay... it's not your fault." he tightened his fingers around hers. "I should have been more careful, you can't trust anyone any more."

She paused her movements and looked up at his face, he eyes were watery and upset. "You can trust me." she gave him a small smile before wiping down his other arm.

"Didn't you spend 6 months trying to kill me?" he gave her his best doped up smirk.

"Sure did, but we can't afford to have you die yet, besides, what kind of person would try to kill the person who saved their life?" she smiled at him again and dipped the cloth back in the water, touching the cloth to the side of his face she continued. "I never thanked you for that by the way, I'm pretty positive I wouldn't still be here if you hadn't found me when you did."

He smiled up at her. "Charlotte, I wouldn't let someone hurt you."

She turned to look at him, only to see closed eyes. He'd fallen asleep before she could say anything back to him.

sighing she picked up the bowl and cleaned up the spilled water before leaving to rid herself of the dirty water and cloth.

coming back she settled into the nearby chair and waited for Miles and Rachel to show up, while watching over the man before her.

The feeling of ease she got from just being near him was more then she should have been comfortable with, she was confused and frustrated and pissed off all at once. She was confused by Monroe, she was frustrated at herself and she was pissed off at her mother. Rubbing her hand over her eyes she sighed, she noticed she'd been doing that a lot in the last 24 hours. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back against the chair. "What are we going to do with you." 

her head snapped up at the sound of footsteps on the porch, grabbing her crossbow she ducked through the house towards the front door. she saw Miles followed by Rachel through the window. "Bout' time was wondering if you remembered about us."

Miles patted the top of her head affectionately. "Like you'd let me forget about you." passing by her he walked into the house and into Monroe's room.

"I told you he was fine." Rachel said stepping up to Charlie. 

"Not now mom. Lets just go inside." Charlie turned and followed Miles into the house. dropping her crossbow back in its spot by the door she stopped a few feet behind Miles and watched the interaction between them.


	5. Confrontations

~Bass~

His eyes opened slowly and lazily to the sound of Miles calling him, the sound wasn't as sweet sounding as when he woke last to the sound of Charlie talking to herself about him. The thoughts running through his mind were 'Shit Miles looks pissed off' but the words that escaped his mouth were "You missed me" he then gave Miles the biggest dopiest grin he could muster in his extremely high state. 

Miles gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You're my best friend Miles." He said smiling again. He saw Charlie behind Miles smirk at him and his stomach did a little flip. 

"How much did you give him?" Charlie s voice floated around in his hazy head. 

"Enough to drop a horse, it slowed his heart enough it seemed like he was dead." Came Rachel's reply. "He's going to be like that for awhile." 

Suddenly it struck him how easy it would have been for Rachel to give him the drug and just leave him in the ground. The thought terrified him like nothing he'd ever felt before, closing his eyes he heard everyone shuffle out of the room and down the hall. He was left alone and that was entirely fine with him, he wanted to go back to sleep any ways.

~Miles~

He followed behind Charlie and Rachel into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter he stood beside Charlie leaving her between himself and Rachel. 'sorry kid' he thought to himself.

"So what changed your mind? Why didn't you just kill him when you had the chance?" Charlie's voice was angry and challenging. he couldn't see her face but he knew her look of contempt he'd seen it enough times to never want to be on the receiving end of it. Crossing his arms he watched Rachel gauging her reaction to Charlie's venom

"Because you asked me not to." Came her reply. Miles stood up straight arms dropping to his side in shock. He knew Charlie was far from happy that Rachel had turned in Bass, and that she didn't want him to die but he didn't know she had pleaded on his behalf. When Charlie didn't say anything he finally spoke.

"Charlie?" he asked looking at the back of her head.

Charlie turned and looked at him. "Technically I never asked her not to kill him. She made that choice on her own." She said tiredly. 

"Charlie I have to ask. What happened between you to? One minute you're determined he has to die for what he's done and now you guys are all buddy-buddy. What changed?" Miles asked crossing his arms again.

"You want to know?" Charlie looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Yes I really do, I need to know."

"He saved my life Miles. It was after I found him, he found those posters said he wanted to help." She leaned back against the counter. "I told him he was crazy and that I didn't want nor need his help with anything and left him there, I left him with a man I had asked him not to kill and he didn't, should have been a tip off something had changed." Her head tilted back as she remembered the events. "Any ways I was headed back here -by my self- when I stopped in at a bar, I should have noticed earlier but I was so exhausted and frustrated, the bastards drugged me I was outnumbered at least ten to one, and I was cornered I had no chance. I thought I was done for, I didn't know what they were going to do I didn't want to know." 

Rachel was looking at her stunned, she knew that he had saved her life but didn't know all the details. Miles on the other hand was looking at her with an air of anger, he wasn't there to protect her and he almost lost her. 

"He must have known something was wrong when he couldn't open the door because next thing I know He'd kicked in the door, by that point I literally was cornered and losing conciousness, he took them all out like they were nothing. I don't remember anything after that, when I came to it had been a full day since the bar and he'd kept me alive. I owe him, and we need him." She looked at Miles and he knew she was expecting something in response.

"He never told me."

"He didn't have to, it was between me and him." she replied shrugging. "One way or another I wouldn't be here without him."

"Charlie." her mother spoke up finally. "I'm sorry you shouldn't have had to have been alone." 

"You're right I shouldn't have, but can't change what's happened." Charlie pushed off the counter and headed towards the hall. turning back slightly she looked her mother dead in the eye. "Don't expect a thanks for this, you shouldn't have put him in this situation in the first place." with that she was gone.

Miles ran his hand through his hair in aggravation. "I'm going to go talk to her." Rachel said surprising him. 

"No. Don't I'll go talk to her, I think she's to pissed off at you to listen." Miles replied. 

"Why is she so mad at me? Why can't she see what he's done to us?" Rachel asked exasperatedly.

"Rachel I can't answer that, but I can tell you that she knows exactly what he's done. The two most important people in her life had either been killed or taken by his men by the time she got to me. That girl has the toughest skin I have ever seen. If she's holding a grudge its for a damn good reason. Don't underestimate her Rachel she's a smart kid, I trust her she knows what she's doing." Miles shrugged and walked out following Charlie. 

He peered into Bass' room on the off chance that she had gone back to sit with him. She wasn't there but her bow was so she wasn't far, peeking in the other rooms he concluded she at least wasn't inside any more. Wandering his way to the front door he found her standing on the front porch, her hands were on the railing with a white knuckle grip. 

"Hey." he said walking up beside her. 

She didn't look at him when she responded. "She doesn't get it does she." her question was more of a statement but he answered anyway.

"I think she does but she doesn't want to. To her he's just a savage animal who took her family away, she doesn't want to see anything else." He turned and leaned against the railing looking at her.

"She fucked up Miles, a lot. probably just as much as him." her voice was hard and unforgiving.

"Probably but so did I, you should at least try and let a little bit of it go. She is your mother and you only get one of those." he was trying to reason with her and it was working.

"I know, I know... Its going to take time Miles." she smiled up at him. "God I could use a drink." she laughed quietly.

"Hey, now you're singn' my tune, lets go see what kind of goodies this place has?" He slung an arm over her shoulder and steered her back into the house. Things were far from solved but for now no one was getting shot so he could live with that.


	6. Heart to Hearts

~Miles~

Miles and Charlie were sitting back at the kitchen table, each with a glass of whiskey in hand. Charlie leaned back and glared at her drink as she brought it to her lips. Miles watched her trying to figure out what she was thinking without inturupting her thoughts. 

"Would you stop stairing at me, you're weirding me out a little." she said not taking her eyes off her drink.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bug you." He said laughing a little.

"Mission not accomplished." She said with a smile. "God, Miles how did things get so messed up?" She asked leaning on the table head hitting the hard surface.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about it? We always firgure this shit out." He said patting the back of her head.

"Gah!" She cried out in frustration. "Okay, I'll believe you for now." She raised her head and rested her chin on the table while smiling at him.

"Listen you and your mom should head back into town, make sure Gene isn't flipping out wondering where we are." Miles stood up and took her drink, ignoring the flailing hand that was trying to get it back.

"Hey, hey who said you could take that?" she said standing up and creeping behind him.

"I did, you're mom will be pissed if she finds out I let you drink when we should be stratigizing or something." 

"Miles." she said crossing her arms. "Gimmie" she held out her hand, he sighed and put it back in her hand. "Thank you." she then tossed back the rest of the drink and slammed it back into his still open hand.

"I'm so proud." he tossed the rest of his drink back as well and put the cups on the counter. "Now will you please go find your mom and get back to town?"

"Yes, yes stop being so pushy." He was physically pushing her out the doorway into the hall, she stopped and turned looking up at him quizzically. "Why aren't you coming back with us?" Her blue eyes searching his brown ones.

"I'm going to stay with Bass for a bit, see if I can talk to him some more." He looked down at her hoping to apease her ever questioning mind. "Don't give me that look, I'm not going to do anything to him. I may have my issues with him but he is still my bestfriend even if he is an idiot."

"Just... try to be nice to each other ok?" she cocked an eye brow while giving her best additude stance

Miles feigned hurt. "Charlie, I'm a dream you know that."

charlie rolled her eyes. "Ok, you know what, I'm leaving now. Come back soon, if you're not back by sundown I'm coming back to get you." She jabbed him gently in the chest before turning and walking away.

Miles watched Charlie and Rachel walk away from the house back to town before turning back and making his way into Bass' room.

~Bass~

Bass lazily came to when he heard the shuffle and thumps of people leaving the house. He wondered vaugely if he'd see Charlie again, he wanted to make sure she was doing ok, flashes of her face has he stopped to say goodbye at his exicution made its way across his mind. The look of pain and regret on her face was etched into his mind and it hurt him to know he was the reason it was there. He didn't want her to feel that way because of him again, he didn't feel he deserved it.

His thoughts were interuppted by the appearance of Miles, whom pulled up a chair and sat leaned in.

"How you feeling?" 

"Like I've been drugged" He blinked awakwardly at his friend.

Miles laughed softly. "Better then dead." He ran a hand through his hair and looked down.

Bass could tell Miles wanted to talk to him, but he couldn't for the life of his figure out what he wanted to talk about.

"Bass." Miles started. "We need to talk about some things, you up for a chat?"

"Always want to talk to you." Bass gave him a goofy grin. Miles smiled back.

"I want to start with Charlie." Bass' grin faded into a sad smile.

"What about Charlie?"

"She told me what happened at the bar, I have to ask. Why did you go back to her when you knew she hated you?" Miles was leaned back in his chair watching the cogs slowly turn in Bass' brain.

"Because she's important." Bass just smiled lazily content with his answer.

"Important? Important how?" A look of confusion crossed his face.

"To you, makes her important to me." Bass' face twisted into a look of concentration. "She's special, I don't want her to hurt 'cause of me anymore. I want to help, make things better." The concentration slipped away to be replaced with a contentness.

Miles looked at him for a minute before leaning forward. "You're right she is important to me, which means if you hurt her in anyway I will kill you."

Bass smiled back. "I know."

Miles then stood up abruptly. "Speaking of Charlie, I should probably head out she'll hunt me down if I don't get back soon."

Bass raised his hand slightly and flopped it around. "Bye-Bye."

Miles was almost out the door when he heard Bass calling him softly. "Miles wait, my son... Where is he?"

Looking away Miles replied. "Not now Bass, you need to sleep. We'll talk more later ok?"

Bass nodded and closed his eyes


	7. Searching for answers

~Charlie/Monroe~

The group had tried to quietly make there way into the school, they knew patriots were around, they just didn't know how around. Charlie was sticking close to Monroe, normally she'd try to be next to Miles they knew each other so well but she also knew her mother wasn't a strong fighter Rachel needed Miles more then she did, besides fighting along side Monroe for as long as she has been they'd gotten used to each others patterns and company.

"We need to find Aaron." Rachel whispered behind Charlie.

"We should spit up then, we'll cover more ground that way." Miles said looking over his shoulder. "You two go that way." He pointed at Charlie and Monroe. "We'll go this way, come on." Miles jerked his gun in the direction he meant. Rachel shot Charlie and Monroe a nervous glance before following Miles.

Charlie looked up at Monroe and gave a weak smile and shrug before making her way down the halls. "I'm sorry you got stuck with me again." Charlie whispered peering in a doorway.

"At least I know you can fight, and won't try to kill me." Monroe whispered back.

Charlie chuckled softly. "For now." Charlie peered in another doorway softly calling Aaron's name every now and again. "Thanks by the way." Charlie said not looking at him.

"For what?" He glanced at her, but she was still turned away.

"For saving us." She turned and looked at him. "You came back for us when you didn't have to."

Bass stopped abruptly. "Charlotte, what makes you think I wouldn't come back?"

"What makes me think you would?" She had a point and he knew it. 

"Touché." He continued walking and peering in doorways. "I don't know if I thanked you."

"Probably not, but what are you thanking me for?" She aimed her gun in a doorway and moved on.

"For saving my life. Rachel is crazy but at least she listens to you." Bass replied. They came up to a corner and Charlie moved in behind Monroe as he crept along the wall. "Forward or turn?" Charlie shrugged and they rounded the corner guns aimed at nothing.

"She hardly listens to me. If she did you wouldn't have been buried in the first place." She came to a closed door and carefully turned the knob before nudging it open with her foot.

"Touché again." Bass stopped in a door way looking into the room. "Charlotte?"

"Yes?" she said getting farther away.

"What happened after I got dug up? I don't really remember much, it's all really fuzzy up until the escape plan for Aaron." He sounded concerned but also frustrated.

"Not a ton, you talked a lot. Lots of silly stoner talk, but nothing overly embarrassing." She said giving him a smirk. 

He frowned. "What kind of stoner talk?"

"Between us we talked about our attempt to break you out, and you reassured me it wasn't my fault you got caught. Nothing to spectacular." She shrugged. "I dunno what you talked about with Rachel or Miles though." 

Monroe frowned again. "That's it?" His mind was catching flashes of her hand on his face, or holding his fingers but he couldn't figure out why.

"Well, you do get awful flirty when your stoned." Smirk falling back into place, she watched as his eyes widened in surprise.

"It's all part of the charm." he winked at her and it was her turn to be surprised.

"Miles said that after he got the shit beaten out of him, he looked like crap but still full of himself." Charlie looked around the corner.

"He learned from the best." his smirk in place.

Charlie shook her head and smiled. The memory of him standing over the bodies of the patriots in the mist flashed through her head, a smirk on his face like the one he was wearing now and the words "I'm batman" gruffly falling from his lips.

"Who's Batman by the way?" 

"Hmm?" Monroe said turning and cocking an eyebrow.

"Batman, who is he? I've never heard of him." Charlie gave him a quizzical look. "You said 'I'm Batman' when you found us."

"Oh, he's a comic book super hero, they made a few movies based on him when you were a kid." He pointed his gun in an empty room and called Aaron's name. "Just some rich guy who dressed up and beat up bad guys, he's a little weird if you think of the concept but it was funny at the time." He jerked his head to the side. "Come on, we need to find stay-puft."

Charlie nodded and followed Bass down the hall.


	8. Observations

~Miles~

Miles and Rachel walked down the halls of the school trying to be as quiet as possible while still calling out for Aaron.

"I'm don't trust him Miles, I don't know why you do." Rachel said whispering, her tone suggested she wished it could be louder and angrier.

"Rachel can we not? seriously here now?" Miles said exasperated.

"Yes Miles." she said turning to him. "Here and now, you sent my only child off with a murderer!" her voice was reaching dangerous volumes.

"If I recall." Miles said getting closer to her. "Your standing in front of one, and honestly Charlie could take him if she needed to, it's not exactly like her hands are clean in all of this."

"And who's damn fault is that?" She took a step closer.

"I suppose you think it's mine, but guess what Rachel, she's an adult she can make her own decisions. She went to find him! if she trusts him then so do I." He pointed an angry finger at her.

Rachel floundered the air going out of her fight. "Fine Miles, but don't blame me when this all goes up in smoke." She turned to walk down the hall.

"I don't know if it will Rachel, he cares about her." His words stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?" She slowly turned to face him.

Miles shrugged. "I haven't seen him interact with anyone the way he does with Charlie in a long time." he peered down the hall. "He took care of her when he didn't have to."

Rachel stared a him stunned. "What are you saying?" Miles didn't look at her, didn't reply. "What are you syaing Miles?" She tried again.

"I don't know Rachel, but he cares for her, and I think she cares for him. I don't know how much or how but they do." He nudged open a door and stuck his head in looking around, when he turned back he saw Rachel staring at him stupidly.

"What now?" Miles asked impatiently.

"That can't be possible Miles, she knows what he's done to this family." Rachel was dumbfounded and angry.

"You mean taking her mother away? I believe that was me, and I believe I asked for Ben not you. You chose to come to us, we didn't drag you off the street." Miles was getting frustrated, he knew she was trying to figure it out and trying to reason with herself but this was a losing battle from all sides. everyone had done things they shouldn't and everyone was on a slippery slope of false justice.

"He kept me prisoner for 10 years!" she said her voice raising in volume again. "He faked my death so you wouldn't come back for me!"

"Would you keep your voice down?" Miles said frowning at her. "I know that. He's made some really terrible mistakes, but so have I, and dammit so have you!"

Rachel was speechless again. "Fine you know what, clearly this isn't going to get resolved today. Lets just find Aaron and get out of here." And with that Rachel turned and started calling Aaron's name as she looked in the many doors.

Miles pinched the bridge of his nose, He knew this was going to always be an issue with them, with all of them. But dammit if he didn't love the stubborn woman. Sighing Miles followed after her, he was usually not one to give in during a fight but he really didn't want to hash this out with her right now so he left is slide and continued his search of the classrooms.

Rachel was a door ahead of him when they heard the crashing of heavy doors a few halls down from them. they both turned to the noise and looked at each other, panic written all over Rachel's face she whipped around and started sprinting from room to room looking for her friend. 

"Aaron! She whispered as loud as she dared. "Are you in here?" Miles and Rachel had entered a classroom looking around. Miles stood still for a moment trying to catch his bearings, he was woozy from the fever the infection was causing. He legs gave out from under him and he crashed into a desk before he hit the floor, he heard Rachel close the door and the scraping and jarring of what he assumed was chair. 

"Miles? Miles what's wrong you're burning up." Rachel said touching his face and forehead.

"Don't freak out." Miles said breathing heavy. He rolled up his sleeve and he watched at Rachel stared at his arm trying not to do the think he asked her not to. "You gotta go."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked, he could here the panic and irritation in her voice.

"Well we kinda had our hands full." He said trying to lighten the tension

"I coulda' helped." Her eyes were pleading with him 

"Your dad coulda' helped, you can only act like an idiot which is what you're doing right now you gotta go, you gotta get out." He was trying to be forceful even though he knew she would never leave him.

"I'm so sick of your macho cowboy bullshit Miles, I'm not leaving you." She turned to the sound of the door being banged on. Miles tried to keep his eyes open but he was fading fast.

"Rachel, I gotta tell you something." His eyes drooping more his body giving up.

"You can tell me later." He heard the clicks of a gun being loaded.

"No, I gotta tell you now, before it's to late." He lifted his heavy head and watched Rachel turn to him, fear etched into her face. "I-I never should have let you go." his breathing was getting heavier, harder to maintain. "You were always the one." The door banged open and he slipped farther into the darkness, he heard gun shots go off and his eyes slid shut no longer having the energy to keep them open. The last thing he heard was Rachel calling his name, begging him to stay awake before he was completely engulfed in the darkness.


	9. He Came Back

~Charlie~

Charlie and Monroe were making there way down the halls scouting around corners and in doorways when they heard the doors crash two halls over, they looked at each other determined looks etched on both faces. without missing a beat they stepped up their strides and made there way through the halls both calling out Aaron's names as loudly as they dared, they rounded a corner and Charlie started getting more agitated the more she called his name. 

They were stopped in there tracks by the sound of a click as the doors opened at the end of the hall they were in, Charlie looked up at Monroe and moved into a doorway covering herself as Monroe slipped to the other side of the hall behind a wall, they were separated for the first time since he found them and it was making her anxious.

She watched as he turned his head and looked behind himself, he looked back at her and gave her a look that almost sent her into a panic, she knew the look. He was going to leave her and she couldn't do anything to stop him. he was going to walk out that exit and there wasn't a damn thing she could do, not with the patriot soldiers fifteen feet away from them.

She looked at him shaking her head silently pleading for him not to go. He cocked his head, she wasn't sure if it was an I'm sorry look, or good luck I'm outta here look, either way she knew she was fucked. She watched him bow his head and stride towards the door, as the door clicked open a feeling of panic took over before she realized she was in serious trouble. As quietly as she could she made her way to the lockers in the room and hid herself inside, letting the feelings of betrayal, loss and anger take over as she stood in the locker trying to keep the sting of tears at bay. 

~Monroe~

When he watched her face fall at the realization that he was leaving he had a sudden pang of guilt and frustration. the girl was getting under his skin and it irritated him in ways it shouldn't have. After he had stepped through that door he knew he had made a mistake, he had promised himself he would keep her safe and he was doing the exact opposite by leaving her there.

"Ah!" He gave a frustrated growl halfway down the hall before he turned back towards the fire door. He peered through the small window in the door checking to make sure no one was going to ambush him if he opened it. He was safe but Charlie wasn't he noticed the patriot outside the doorway he left her by and growled again.

"Goddamnit Charlie." he muttered quietly to himself. He watched as she poked her head out from the side of the door frame, leaning out she took two steps before the patriot grabbed her, throwing open the door he sprinted towards them and hit the other man from behind, Charlie took the distraction and overpowered and killed the soldier. standing up straight she looked at him, both breathing heavily.

"You came back." Her voice coming out breathy and tinted with hope. He didn't answer her he just looked at her and tried not to let his confusion show.

looking behind her his eyes widened in surprise. "Go! go, go, go." He reached out a hand to push her along, he covered her as she ran ahead of him, sliding around a corner she burst through a set of double doors he followed at her heels. He watched as she vaulted herself over the debris and scrambled back against it. He followed suit and crouched beside her. From the corner of his eye he saw Charlie pop up and shoot her gun, taking out a couple of their followers.

"Nice shot." He smirked at her.

Se grinned back, she lost her grin though when the doors banged open and more men clad in beige stormed in. Lowering her head she glanced at Monroe shooting him a worried look. Lifting his gun above his head he shot blindly into the fray before them hoping to hit something.

He looked at Charlie and tried to give her a reassuring look as they both huddled behind the rubble. They were pinned down no where to go and running low on ammo when the room started to glow. Charlie's eyes widened in surprise before lifting her head ever so slightly to see what as happening. Monroe mimicked her actions and was shocked to see the men before them engulfed in flames. 

Turning to look at Charlie his feeling of relief and elation at what was happening was soon dampened by the look of horror on her face.

"What the hell?!" Charlie gasped. She didn't know.

"Aaron, dunno how he does it but this is him. Something must have happened." Monroe turned to look at the fallen men the flames extiguishing. He felt something bump his knee, looking down he saw it was Charlie's knee, she must have moved closer at some point but he hadn't noticed it.

Monroe stood and looked around, the noise and chaos of the patriots had stopped. Looking down at Charlie who was still crouch beside him he stretched out a hand offering to her, she took it without question and without looking at him. They stood shoulder to shoulder looking at the charred bodies around them, it wasn't until she stepped away from him that he noticed he was still holding her hand. 

"Monroe." Charlie was standing by the doors looking at him. "We should go, we need to find Miles and mom." Her voice was quiet the shock still running through her system.

"Yah... Yah okay." Monroe made his was to the door expecting Charlie to walk ahead of him, when she didn't move he leaned a little searching his face. "Hey, you okay?" Concern lacing his voice.

"What?" Charlie's eyes snapped up to his. 

He leaned back again. "Asked if you're okay?" He tried again.

"What's happening?" Her voice came out a whisper.

He looked away from her towards the bodies on the floor. "I have no idea..." Turning back he watched her face fall, his answer wasn't what she was hoping and it bothered him. He had no idea what possessed him to do it and he couldn't seem to stop himself as he reached up a hand and placed his hand on her face and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Come on, lets go find Miles." He said softly. Charlie just looked up at him and nodded. He watched at she turned away from him and made her way down the hall.


	10. Bass' Mind

~Miles/Charlie/Bass~

Charlie sat beside Miles' bed waiting for him to wake up, he'd been out cold for two days now and the not knowing was putting her on edge. She promised to kill him when he woke up for not telling them about the infection, he was dying and decided to be a stupid idiot about it. Running her hands through her hair she sighed in frustration, looking back at him though she was just glad they were able to get him back to Gene before he stopped breathing.

Monroe was standing vigil outside his room also waiting, He knew Charlie needed time with Miles so he let her have it. He was leaned against the wall staring off into space when he heard Charlie's voice coming through the cracked door.

"Come on Miles..." Her voice was soft and worn. Bass leaned around the door frame just enough to see her.

Charlie crouched closer to the bed and took her uncles uninjured hand. "I need you to wake up..." She pulled his hand closer and she bowed her head to mattress. "You can't leave me like this, you know that. We've been through way to much for you to just ditch out on us, I need you, Bass needs you..." 

Monroe took a step back from the door eyes wide, He didn't know why it surprised him so much that she said his name but he was aware of how constant it was that she call him Monroe, he knew it had to be a distancing thing that if she called him Monroe it would be harder for her to forget that he was General Monroe. She knew he was there but he suddenly felt like he was intruding on something so he turned and went outside, he needed air and to be away from the confusion that battled in his mind.

Groaning Miles gripped Charlie's hand, he didn't wake up but it was enough to put her at ease. Rocking back on her heels she watched him for a moment and had a flash to when Monroe was lying in this spot. The apprehension she had when Monroe was here was nothing compared to how she was feeling now, she knew with Monroe that he was going to pull through and be fine, but with Miles it was anyone's guess how this was going to turn out.

Standing up she stretched her arms above her head trying to release the tension in her shoulders and back, dropping her arms to her sides she glanced down at Miles again. She rung out a cloth from the bowl of cold water beside the bed and brushed his hair from his forehead before placing the cooling cloth there.

She couldn't help but smile at the situation, it seemed she was destined to look after the two ex-generals. Standing straight again she brushed her hand over his one last time before leaving the room. The first thing she noticed was Monroe's lack of presence. Stretching her head she glanced around the bunker they were in before deciding that he was no longer there. Stepping outside she finally found him leaning against a tree faced away from the house about a hundred feet away.

"What are you doing out here?" Charlie asked stepping up beside him.

Monroe jumped backing into the tree. "Shit, Charlie don't sneak up on people like that." He ran his fingers through his curls unsure of what else to do.

"Sorry." She chuckled and shrugged. "Thought you were still inside, is everything ok?" Crossing her arms she looked up at him curiously.

"Yah, everything is fine." His answered abruptly.

"Liar." She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's up?" she stepped in front of him trying to get a clear look at his face.

"Charlie, drop it." He narrowed his eyes back at her.

She eyed him up again then dropped her arms to her sides. "Fine don't tell me." She huffed at him. "But you should go see Miles, he was stirring a bit when I was in there." She waved her arm towards the hideout as a signal to go. "I'd get in there before Rachel or you won't see him alone." She turned her face away from him as she spoke.

"Charlotte. Thank you." He touched her hand lightly as he passed by her. Her eyes closed as he did, when ever they made contact either by accident or on purpose it did something to her something she couldn't bring herself to try and figure out.

"I'll stand outside, let you know when Rachel is coming. Don't be in there when she comes or we'll never hear the end of it." She smiled blandly at him not giving away the frustration and confusion plaguing her mind. She didn't know it but he was trying to figure it out, to see if he could numb himself to the effect she was having on him.

He didn't smile back, he didn't give her much of anything back. They both turned and headed towards the safe house. 

They were almost to the door when Charlie lost her footing and pitched forward. She reached out her arms to brace for impact when she was suddenly jerked back, Monroe had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into a standing position. He hadn't moved out of surprise and a little fear at how Charlie was going to react to him having his arms all over her. 

"Bass?" Charlie had turned so she was facing him, her hands were on his chest she wasn't sure if it was an attempt at distancing herself from him or to appease the sudden craving for contact she was trying to deny.

Monroe's eyes went wide again, then narrowed into a glare as he stepped away suddenly and looked away from her. "I'm going inside, keep a look out for Rachel." He left her standing outside the door watching after him. The moment he stepped through the door he felt slight relief but not enough. He made his way quietly into Miles' room and sat in the chair that was previously occupied by Charlie, stuffing his face into his hands he growled in frustration he needed to figure this out. 

While he sat watching Miles frown from discomfort flashes of his time in bed rest came to mind, he remembered Charlie sitting with him and talking with him a lot, he also remembered her hands on him holding his hands or running them over his chest. They couldn't be real memories there was no way she would willingly touch him... was there? He touched his chest lightly where he swore he could still feel her hands. "Miles... Your niece is going to be the death of me." 

When Monroe disappeared from view Charlie picked up the nearest solid object and hurled it as hard as she could while making a frustrated growl huffing noise. "The son-of-a-bitch needs to stop doing that!" she angrily whispered to herself. With another angry huff she landed in a fuming pile next to the door. 

twenty minutes of pulling grass and mumbling to herself passed as Monroe sat with Miles doing or saying who knows what when Rachel appeared across the field a bucket filled with supplies in hand. Charlie sprung up from her spot and thudded down the stairs, bursting into the room she looked between the unconscious Miles and the stoic as ever Monroe.

"Come on get up, Rachel is coming and quickly." Charlie said locking with his blue eyes.

"This is ridiculous." Monroe huffed as he stood.

"I'm aware, she's crazy and I'd like to keep it at bay for a little while longer." Charlie smirked at him. "Come on." She nodded to the other room.

The two left the room and flopped onto the couch opposite the door to Miles room, they could still kind of see him but not as much as they would both like. Rachel came down the stairs unaware that two sets of eyes were watching her. she had her back turned to them as she set some of her things down, they looked at each other and sighed silently in relief. Rachel turned to go into Miles' room and jumped at the sight of Monroe and Charlie sitting and watching her with innocent grins on there faces.

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel asked holding her chest.

"We're keeping an eye on Miles." Charlie said gesturing to the open door.

"Out here?" Rachel eyed them suspiciously.

"Where else? You didn't want Monroe around Miles when you're not there and honestly as much as I love Miles he's seriously the worst at keeping interesting conversation right now." Charlie shrugged and leaned farther back into the couch. "Really though, he's not much better at the interesting conversations right now either." She jerked her thumb in Monroe's direction. "Miles I think is doing better, he was moving around a bit when I went in there earlier." 

Rachel nodded at her daughter and disappeared into Miles' room. Charlie and Bass relaxed into the couch and waited for news on Miles.


	11. It Happened

~Charlie~

Charlie sat on the steps leading into the hideout, she didn't know what to do or where to go. Miles, Monroe and Rachel had just left to go to Mexico and get Monroe's son back and they left her behind. Her frustration at being left behind was at an all time high after everything that had happened between herself and Monroe, not to mention having Miles shut her out of things again. 

Standing up Charlie grabbed her crossbow and stomped up the stairs and out to the forest by the city, she needed to keep herself occupied and with everyone gone it gave her a chance to work on her hunting skills, not to mention it might help her keep her mind off a certain blonde. Creeping around the forest she let her mind wander, albeit against her better judgement. Her thoughts brought her back to the moments before Monroe left.

~The morning before~

Monroe was packing his bag, stuffing his small amount of clothes and some of the rations he'd saved from the last trip he'd taken into the pack he'd acquired since coming to Willoughby. 

"So you're really going huh." A voice said behind him, turning his head he saw Charlie leaning against the doorframe, when everyone shared the room it was hard to get annoyed at her presence.

"Yes, I really am." He replied turning back to now full bag, he stuffed his hand in trying to busy himself.

"Is it really that important that you find this kid?" Charlie's voice came again.

"Charlotte what do you want?" Monroe was now getting irritated but he didn't know why.

"To know." It was simple, yet infuriating to him.

"To know what?" He'd turned to face her, standing at his full hight bag abandoned.

Charlie stepped forward leaving to door behind. "Why you need to find him."

Bass sighed in frustration. "I have my reasons Charlie, none of which you'd probably care to know." He glared down at her. God this woman was frustrating.

"I don't think you have a clue about what I care about." Charlie glared right back.

The two stood facing each other only a couple feet separating them, Bass was fighting an internal battle with himself, he wanted to tell her everything to make her understand but in the same hand he wanted to shut her out and tell her top mind her own damn business. Charlie was also fighting and internal battle, one of which she was losing, she wanted to hate Bass, to punch him in the face or shoot him which ever was easier, but the other side of that she was growing extremely fond of the idiot before her. She wanted to know everything about him, how he worked, what happened in his life to make him the crazy fucked up person he was and how he managed to get back to some semblance of a decent human, he befuddled her.

"Then why don't you enlighten me." He took half a step closer.

"I care about my family, I care about taking down the assholes who've rolled in to this town, and oddly enough I seem to care about you." Charlie said a frown creasing across her brow.

Monroe gave her a hard stare, it was one she couldn't read. "Why do you care about me?" His voice came out hoarse.

"Beats me, but I know I do. And I don't want you going out there to find some kid who doesn't know you, who might not even be alive any more, in another country with only Miles and my mother as your back-up." Charlie had unconsciously stepped forward while she spoke, the two were now only a foot apart.

"It doesn't matter, I have to find him. He's my family Charlie, he may be all I have left." He stared down at her, unsure of what else to say.

"You have us Monroe." Her arms crossed against her chest.

"Do I? Because if I recall you wanted me dead, your mother wanted me dead, and Miles hated me." His voice was quite but firm.

"Well Rachel does want you dead, but I doubt Miles hates you, and I know I don't want you dead." Her voice came out quietly as well.

Monroe's eyebrows shot up at her revelation. It was to much, he needed to get out. Brushing past her he headed for the door.

"Bass wait." Charlie's voice stopped him dead in his tracks, turning back he looked at her. He wasn't prepared for it, but neither was she. He closed the space between them in two strides and he was close enough she could have sworn he could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

"Don't call me Bass unless you're ready to start trusting me, to know that I'm not the same person I was." Bass' voice was gruff and heavy.

Bass didn't know why he did, or if it even was him that did it, but one minute they're standing staring trying to get their breathing under control and the next his hands her on her face holding her as their mouths crashed together in a desperate kiss. Charlie had pushed him against the wall in her attempt to get closer, she was pressed up against him as he pulled her closer, he hands needily grasping at her waist and twisting in her hair. Her hands roamed his chest one slipping beneath his shirt as it ran across his abdomen. 

The door leading outside crashed and Charlie pushed herself off of him. Breathing heavily they watched each other trying to gauge what had just happened. It was Bass who moved first, he swiftly moved around her grabbing his pack and disappearing out the door leaving a confused and now frustrated in more then one way Charlie behind. That was the last time they'd spoke or seen each other before they left.

~Present~

She was started out of her thoughts by the sound of crunching leaves just ahead of her, Charlie watched as a deer tip-toed its way into her line of sight. Raising her bow she squinted as she aimed at the doe, levelling the bow she readied herself to shoot but was foiled by the sound of Gene calling for her. She watched as the doe bounced out of sight, and it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Standing up with a sigh Charlie brushed off her pants, grabbed her knife from the ground and headed back.

"They better get back soon." She grumbled to herself.


	12. Miles' mind

~Miles~

Miles walked around the compound, he was getting a lay of the land while Bass was busy trying to track down Conner. Rachel had disappeared somewhere so Miles was left with his thoughts. His mind wandered while his eyes roamed the party.

He didn't know why he had this feeling but he knew something had changed with Bass, he hadn't noticed anything until they were packed into the wagon on their way to mexico. Bass had been unusually quite during most of the trip, his mind seemed to be else where but Miles for the life of him couldn't figure out where it was. He noticed something was up with Charlie to, she was being more distant then she normally was... if he didn't know better he'd think something happened between them.

Shit.

Miles stopped moving and raised his had to the side of his face. Something happened, what the hell happened? He needed to find Bass, he needed to talk to him before Rachel noticed anything. He circled around the pool hoping to catch sight of his brother, this may not be the best place or time to talk about this but he had to do it.

He was getting more agitated the more he looked for him, he fortunately didn't have to look for very long seeing as his stupid brother had gotten himself locked up. after a failed break out attempt Miles was sitting next to him in the cell.

"We should have left Bass." Miles said grumpily from across the cell.

"Miles, they would have beaten him, or worse." Bass said exasperated.

Miles rolled his eyes and look at Bass. "That's unfortunately not our problem, we need to get back home before they kill us here." Miles crossed his arms and tried to look defiant.

"I'm not leaving him here, that's the end of it." Bass gruffly responded.

"Fine. I need to talk to you about something else though." He said changing the tone in his voice.

Bass eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"It's about Charlie." He waited and watched to see how Bass would react.

"What about her?" His voice giving nothing away but still with a suspicious tone.

"Well, I noticed she was acting a little weird when we were leaving, have any thoughts on why that might be?" He tried to sound non-challont, like he was just asking his opinion on what to have for dinner.

"No idea." Was his only response as he looked away.

"Really... that's weird, normally she would have tried a lot harder to come on this trip but she just kind of gave up really easy..." Miles' voice trailed off.

"Why would I know? You haven't exactly been mister-fantastic-uncle lately, maybe she just didn't feel like fighting you on it." Bass threw back.

"I was just asking because you guys have spent so much time together recently I thought maybe she said something to you." Miles tried going for another tactic.

"Nope, nothing." Bass was short and to the point.

Sighing Miles rubbing his face with his hands, clearly this was getting him no where and he needed some damn answers. "Ok, cut the crap Bass. What's going on with you guys?" Miles was done playing games.

"What?" Bass dead panned.

"You heard me, something is going on with you two and I want to know what it is." Miles pointed a finger at his brother in the most threatening way he could while cross legged.

"Nothing is going on Miles, I think you've gone a little crazy spending all that time with Rachel." Bass' voice at gone gruff again tinged with annoyance.

"No, something happened. You've been acting weird since we left Willoughby and she was being all weird before we left. Clearly something happened." Miles was pushing Bass' buttons and knew it, he knew that Bass was going to explode soon but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Jesus, nothing happened!" Bass nearly shouted. "We talked, that's it!" He was glaring daggers at Miles.

Miles sat and stared at him unsure of what to do. "Talked?" He ventured another question. 

"Yes, talked. We talked about this trip, about finding Conner. That's it." Bass crossed his arms as well. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to stop talking about this now." Bass looked out the bars of their cell into the dark room beyond.

Miles wasn't convinced, talking wouldn't have put either of them in such a mood. They'd spend months together getting to Willoughby and didn't kill each other. Something else happened, or they talked about something way more serious then this trip and Bass wasn't fessing up.

"Fine, but Bass this conversation isn't over." Miles glared at him.

"Like hell." Bass replied.

"I'm serious Bass, if something did happen and Rachel finds out there is going to be hell to pay and you know that." Miles said urging him on.

Bass sighed and covered his face with one of his hands. "Miles I don't know what's happening..." Bass' voice trailed off.

"With what?" Miles pushed him along.

"Miles I kissed her. I don't know why I did, but I did. I think I really fucked up." Miles knew Bass and he never talked about his feelings to anyone, not even him.

Miles sat and stared at his brother. Shock was not an emotion that was triggered by Bass' confession, Anger wasn't one of them either. Mild surprise maybe? Relief?" He wasn't entirely sure, but he knew he wasn't mad. "Did she kiss you?" He knew it sounded odd, but it seemed like a logical question in the moment.

"What?" Bass' head snapped up. 

"Did she respond or did she punch you?" Miles asked shrugging simply.

"Umm... I don't know if I want to talk about this." Bass said suddenly uncomfortable.

"I'm only asking because I know you clearly haven't noticed it, but she cares about you Bass. She cares a lot." Miles shrugged again like this was old news.

"I know she cares. She told me." 

Miles blinked at him. "Then why do you think you fucked up?" He questioned.

Bass sighed and rolled his shoulders, he was very clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Because she's a kid Miles, she hates me and seems to have forgotten that." Bass leaned against the wall. "I'm forty-three Miles, what have I got to offer her? I'm responsible for the deaths of half of the people she loves in this world. I've got nothing to give her that isn't misery or anger."

"She's not a kid Bass." Miles said softly. "She hasn't been a kid in a long time, and trust me she hasn't forgotten what you've done, but if she can forgive me for all the shit and misery I did to her then she can forgive you to." Miles leaned against the wall as well and watched the gears slowly turning in Bass' head.

"Why are you okay with this?" Bass asked flicking his hand as he asked.

"Because Bass, with Rachel being the way she is Charlie needs someone who can protect her when she needs it, and someone to fight with when she needs that. I can't always be around to do that for her. I just need you to get your shit in order and stop being a fuck-tard, can you do that? Because I honestly think Charlie has done a lot to make you the way you are now." Miles finished. 

Bass stared at his friend stunned, thumping his head against he wall he closed his eyes and sighed. "She's to good for me Miles, I'm to much of a fuck up and I don't think I can get better from here."

"Bullshit and you know it. When we get back talk to her, you might be surprised at what she has to say." Miles was playing the wise man and kind of enjoyed it. He wasn't totally sold on the idea of his best friend dating his niece, but honestly in this world there isn't much that he's sold on.

"This is weird." Bass chuckled. "I figured you would be the last one I would ever talk to about this." 

Miles chuckled in response. "What can you do."

That's when the doors clanged leading into the cells, Conner and two men emerged before them in the dim lights, and Miles knew that shit was about to hit the fan.


	13. Coming Home

~Charlie/Bass~

Charlie had been so busy and distracted with trying to help the people of Willoughby that she hadn't given much thought to when Rachel, Miles, and Monroe would be back. She knew it had to be soon but when she had no idea. She'd been so distracted with the outbreak that she hadn't had much time to really stop and think about Monroe and their last interaction, she knew they needed to talk but at the same time she was dreading seeing him. she was so conflicted and frustrated with herself she didn't know how to go about dealing with the situation, on the one hand she hated him and everything that's happened because of him, but on the other something was clearly happening between them and it was getting harder and harder to ignore. She thought maybe it was her imagination playing tricks on her but she could have sworn she saw something in his eyes, something she couldn't make anything from it was almost a hungry feral look, but sad and frustrated as well. 

Charlie stamped her foot and let out a frustrated growl, a patriot passing by gave her a weird look but she just stared him down and he quickly hurried away from her.

"Charlie?" Gene came up behind her.

Whipping around to face her grandfather she looked up at his still masked face. "Yes?" 

"You okay? You seem... upset." He removed his mask wiping his hand over his hot face.

Charlie sighed and placed the back of her hand on her forehead. "Yah, I'm fine. I just dunno what to do about all this." She waved her other hand around the camp. "Everyone is so sick and it doesn't even feel like we're making a difference." Charlie glared at one of the tents in frustration. "Something just doesn't feel right about this..." She trailed off.

Gene looked around the camp with a sad look. "I know what you mean, I'm a doctor and it feels like I'm just playing one. I have no idea how this happened, typhus doesn't just happen like this someone had to of brought it into town but no one was sick until three days ago." 

A patriot came running up to them at that moment. "Sir, one of the patience is throwing up." He voice sounded professional but the look on his face said another.

Gene looked back at Charlie. "Alright, come on." Gene pulled his mask back up, while Charlie followed pulling her bandanna up over her own face.

Within six hours Rachel had snuck into the camp, gotten caught and figured out how the virus had come to be, the only thing Charlie didn't know at this point was where Miles and Monroe were, and it was kind of killing her not being able to see them, she needed to know what happened when they were gone.

When Charlie finally saw them it didn't go unnoticed by her that Monroe winced when he bent or twisted his back in any way. She got fed up with no one telling her anything so she confronted Monroe when she found him sitting alone in their bunker.

"What happened in Mexico Monroe." She asked from the doorway startling the older man.

"Jesus Charlotte." He breathed out.

Charlie moved into the room slowly closing the door slightly behind her. "I'm serious, what happened? You've been slower then normal and don't think I haven't noticed the pain you're obviously in." She moved until she was standing infront of him, he was still seated on the bed.

"I did what I had to, to protect Conner." He said simply. Charlie just glared at him until he sighed and looked away from her. "Conner was part of the Mexican drug cartel, the man he knew as his father figure threatened to hurt him if he didn't prove his loyalty, I took the brunt of it to protect him. I knew the guy would kill him so I did what I had to." 

Charlie moved to sit beside him on the bed. "Show me." She said quietly.

"Why?" He asked turning his head towards her.

Charlie rolled her eyes at him. "Because I can probably help, that's why." She tucked her hair behind her ear, a move she was unaware he loved. "I've been fixing people up and easing peoples pain for almost two weeks now, I know a trick or two to make things a little better." she tried to sound reassuring and soothing.

He lowered his face away from hers, reaching up he tugged on the collar of his shirt and tried to gently pull the shirt over his head, Charlie saw him struggling and reached out to help but he flinched away from her touch. "Bass..." She said gently, "I'm not going to hurt you, let me help." He stiffened at her words and didn't try to resist when her fingers pulled the fabric away from his back and over his head.

He turned his whole body away from her until she had a full view of the lashes that marked his back, his whole back was red and angry looking. Clearly this wasn't taken care of properly and he was just trying to tough it out. He was expecting a gasp of horror a thump as she fainted, obliviously he knew she was tougher then that but he didn't expect her fingers to appear on his ribs gently pulling him around. 

"We need to fix this, its getting infected and if we don't deal with it now you could get very sick very soon." She looked into his blue eyes conveying the seriousness of the situation. "Did Miles or mom see this?" 

He shook his head. "They were there when it happened but they never actually saw the after math."

Charlie looked angry with him, something he wasn't completely unaccustomed to but suddenly made him feel very sheepish and guilty. "Why not?" Her voice cut through the noise in his own head.

"Miles wouldn't know what to do with this, he usually caused the pain not fix it, and Rachel wouldn't do anything even if she could you know that." He said seriously.

Charlie stood up suddenly causing the bed to off balance and Bass leaned over. "Stay here, and don't put that back on." She said gesturing to the shirt. "I'm going to get some supplies, I'll be right back." And with that Charlie disappeared out the door and he took a long shuttering breath, he didn't know if it was caused by her leaving or by the relief he felt at not having something rubbing against his back. Before he could really mull his thoughts over Charlie was back, a small bag in hand she clicked the door shut behind her and made her way back to the bed.

"Where did you get that?" He asked referring to the bag now settled next to his thigh. 

"The patriot camps, I knicked a few supplies. Not like they'll really notice, I figured who knows maybe I'll need them and really when will I have access to that much again." She explained rummaging around in the bag.

Bass chuckled, she really was like Miles, take what you can when you can. "Smart, guess you never thought you'd use them on me though." He smirked twisting on the bed so he was facing away form her again.

Charlie didn't reply, she didn't know how to. She knew in her own head that she would do just about anything these days to make sure he was as safe as they could be, but she didn't want to voice something to him only to be proven that she was being a fool. She held a soft medical cloth in one hand and antiseptic in the other, she didn't want to do this, she knew it was going to hurt but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Hold as still as possible, if you move to much I might tear something open and this will hurt a lot more." She said her voice full of warning. "If you could actually lean forward a bit this would be easier." He did as he was told and leaned forward hands gripping the board at the foot of the bed.

Bass closed his eyes anticipating the sting he knew was to come, the surprise attack he was sure Charlie was just waiting inflict on him, he was surprised again how ever as he felt her hands settle themselves on his hips. "This is really going to hurt, if you need me to stop just tell me." His eyes flew open at the contact and the tone in her voice, she sounded like she regretted this. He nodded in response not looking back at her and bowed his head again. "Ready?" She asked quietly, as if afraid she was going to scare him off. He only nodded again.

The pain was blinding, it was almost worse then the lashes that put him in this position. He gritted his teeth and grunted as the cloth made its way down his back, he knew she was trying to be careful but it didn't stop it from feeling like she rubbing his back down with a bag of sharp rocks. He jerked away from her when she touched a particularly nasty gash.

"Sorry, this part is really bad, I'll try to be more careful." She said pulling her hands away from his back.

"So'kay." He ground out. "I'll live don't worry." He tried to joke.

Charlie smirked at his back and shook her head. "Good to go again?" She asked leaning out a little to try and look at his face.

He turned his head a little to look at her face and saw the worry written all over it. "Really Charlie, I'm fine." He tried flashing her a reassuring smile. "Let's just get this over with." He turned back and tightened his grip on the board. He knew it was coming and he still gasped as the burning returned as her hand landed on his back.

"Almost done I swear." He heard her voice float over his shoulder. Just as he thought it would never end he felt a cool breeze wafter over his back.

Peeking at her from under his arm he saw Charlie quirk an eyebrow at him as she gently blew on his back to cool it down. The breeze stopped as she cocked her head to the side and smirked at him. "Sorry it usually helps." She laughed.

"No, it did, I just..." He looked up again not knowing how to finish his sentence.

Charlie shook her head at him again, "I'm going to put of numbing antiseptic on it and some bandages to keep it from rubbing against your shirt, it's going to feel weird but the pain should lessen for awhile." She said ignoring his fumble and rummaged around in her bag again. "I want to see this again in the morning to check in it and see how it's doing, so I suggest trying to sleep on your stomach tonight give your back a rest." She pulled out the numbing spray and shook it a couple times. "This will be cold but should work pretty fast." She unravelled some bandages to wrap it all in, shaking the bottle one more time she then sprayed his back as quickly as possible. She dropped the bottle back in her bag and pulled the end of the bandage up and reached around his chest and placed her hand on where his heart was. 

"Can you hold this?" She asked tapping his chest with her finger to indicate what she meant, he raised his hand and placed it over hers trapping it slightly, she yanked her fingers out from under his and set to work wrapping it around his torso, a furious blush working its way on her face at the same time, she thanked every god that he couldn't see her in that moment.

After a couple minutes of circles around him she fastened the bandages and threw the left overs in her bag which she slung over her shoulder. Standing up she handed Bass his shirt again. "Get some rest, your body is pretty mad at you right now." She said smirking. His body was definitely mad at him but not in the ways she was referring to.

"Charlie I think we should talk." He said pulling his shirt over his head gingerly.

"You need to rest, we'll talk later." She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder. "I'll see you in the morning, try not to mess those up." She pointed at his chest and back towards the door smiling faintly at him. He watched helplessly as she cracked open the door and disappeared again, they both knew she had to sleep in this room but he guessed she wouldn't be back until for awhile. Sighing he buried his face in his hands. 

Charlie stashed her bag and went outside, leaning against the wall the slid down until she hit the ground, knees up she threw her arms over her legs and buried her face in her arms. This was going to make things interesting.


	14. Charlie Sings

~Miles~

It had been two days since they got back from the Mexico trip and Bass was still resting his back, much to Rachel's disapproval and Charlie's insitance, Miles how ever didn't really care one way or another all he really cared about right now was taking a damn nap. The last two days had been a nightmare, Bass had finally admitted defeat and told Miles he needed to cool it for a little bit to let his back heal more, which of course led to Miles doing all the heavy lifting physically and metaphorically. 

Miles had just managed to shake Conner and settle himself into their bunker to kick up his feet for a few minutes when Charlie appeared. "Hi Charlie. What can I do for you?" He asked wearily.

Charlie just crossed her arms and smirked at him. "Getting ready for a nap old man?"

Miles scowled at her. "Kid, I'm about a year over due for some real sleep. What do you want?" He pulled off his boots as he spoke.

"Yah alright, fair enough." She laughed as his boot shot across the room as he tugged it off. "I was actually just looking for Monroe, you seen him?" She asked going to retrieve the escapee boot.

Miles watched his niece as she walked across the room, taking the boot he finally answered. "I think he went to go find Conner, why are you looking for him?" He curiosity peaked.

Charlie tucked her hair behind her ear in a nervous move before replying. "I need to change his bandages." She tried to sound non-chalant.

"Gene won't do it?" He asked pulling his coat off.

"No, not that Monroe would let him anyway, and I think we can both agree we don't want Rachel and Monroe around each other for any reason." She chuckled to herself.

Miles laughed with her. "Yah, I guess that's true." He leaned forward on his knees. "I've noticed you guys are pretty close." It wasn't a question but it sounded like it.

"I wouldn't say close, but I don't plan on killing him any time soon." She said quirking an eyebrow at him. "Is that a problem?"

Miles reached out and pulled her hand until she sat next to him. "It's not a problem, but just... keep an eye on him. He's changed a lot I'll give him that, but just be careful." He didn't know what the warning was for, but he felt he had to give it.

"He's not as tough as he seems, he's kind of a pansy truth be told. But a lot has happened and I think you not taking any of his crap and stamping out his fire a little helps keep his head down here with the rest of us." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't let that twit Conner get him his head to much."

Charlie just looked at him confusion clear on her face. "Okay... Is something happening Miles?" She suddenly felt worried but didn't know why.

"I'm not completely sure, but I have a feeling Bass is planning something I just don't really know what yet. If something comes up I want you to keep an eye on him, with your mom I can't watch them both." He suddenly cracked a smile. "Besides I keep hearing people calling you 'Mini-Miles' so maybe he'll listen to you."

Charlie laughed and stood up. "Deal, we each get our own crazy. Mine just happens to have years of Miles damage..." She winked at him as he started to protest. "Trust me I know yours does to I just wanted to tease you." She stepped towards the door. "Get some sleep old man, I'll see you in a couple hours." 

The door clicked behind her as she left. Miles flopped back on the old uncomfortable bed and sighed, he'd done his part now they just needed to get their heads together and figure shit out.

Charlie circled around the house looking for Monroe and found him standing with Conner they were having a conversation in hushed tones, never a good sign. She hung back trying to listen to what they were saying but couldn't seem to make anything out so she stepped out and made herself known. "Hiya boys." She said waving cheekily at them. "What you up to?"

Conner eyed her up, for what to her felt like the umpteenth time, she just rolled her eyes and looked towards Monroe who was watching her. "Never mind, I was actually looking for you." She said never taking her eyes from the older Monroe.

"And what could you possibly want with him?" Conner asked sliding up to her.

Charlie turned and glared at the younger man, she crossed her arms to keep from hitting him. "I'm just fixing what you did, now if you don't mind I was talking to him." Turning back to Bass she caught the smirk on his face before it disappeared.

"Nice try kid." Bass patted his son in the shoulder and followed Charlie towards their living space. "So what's up Charlie?" He asked ducking his head entering the door.

"I managed to get some more supplies so I want to change your bandages." She explained stooping to grab her bag, her long hair cascaded down her shoulder and Bass couldn't help but notice how badly he wanted to run his fingers along it.

Bass just nodded and pulled up a kitchen chair and straddled it so he was leaning against the back. Charlie pulled up another one so she could sit while she worked, but she couldn't seem to get close enough much to her dread, holding her breath she scooted her chair forward and moved her legs so they were on either side of him. He tried to ignore the bumps of her knees against his legs but it was proving to be a feat.

"You've gotta take your shirt off if I'm going to be able to do this." Charlie said with a smirk.

He quickly ripped off his shirt and discarded it on the floor beside him. Charlie set to work removing the wraps, Charlie started to hum quietly to herself as she did so. 

"What's that?" Bass asked turning his head slightly.

"What's what?" Charlie asked in concentration.

"The song your humming, what is it?" 

Charlie looked up at the side of his head suddenly, she hadn't even realized she was humming out loud. "Uh... it's called Moon River... Maggie used to sing it to us when we were kids." She explained resuming her work.

"It sounds familiar..." He mused turning his head back to rest on his arms, he was surprised a moment later when she started to sing it softly.

"Moon river, wider then a mile, I'm crossing you in style someday,  
oh dream maker, you heart breaker, where ever you're going I'm going your way,  
two drifters off to see the world, there's such a lot of world to see,  
we're after the same rainbows end,  
waiten' round the bend,  
my huckleberry friend, moon river and me."

Bass had closed his eyes as he listened to her voice fill his ears. He waited a minute before commenting, "I didn't know you could sing Charlotte." He said quietly.

"I don't usually, but I appreciate the complement." She hadn't stopped her work and was now reapplying fresh bandages.

"Any time... I think you should sing more though, you really are good." He couldn't seem to stop himself, he wanted her to know she was good at something other then killing and plotting, but he didn't know if she would take it seriously from him.

"Thanks..." Charlie finished and stood up suddenly. "Your back seems to be healing pretty well, I'd say another two days and you'll be back to mostly fighting shape, just avoid the usual stuff and you'll be fine." She stuffed the leftovers back in her bag and left the room, leaving a shirtless and confused Bass in her wake.

He sighed and sat for a few more minutes before tugging his shirt back on, he was about to leave when the door behind him opened, turning around he was faced with an amused Miles.

"I take it you haven't talked to her yet?" Miles asked crossing his arms and leaning against the frame.

"I don't know if I should. She doesn't really seem to want to listen to me." Bass said looking towards the door she just exited through.

"Bass she's hard headed just like you, but one of you has to say something or your both going to combust from the tension." Miles said laughing, he sobered a little when he continued. "That song she sang, it's her favourite one, she sang it the night Maggie died. I'm the only one who's heard her sing until now. Take it as a sign brother. Talk to her."

Bass looked at Miles in contemplation. "Alright." He steeled himself and walked out the door after Charlie. Miles watched his brother disappear out the door and smiled. "Finally." He whispered to no one.


	15. On the Road Again

He never made it to Charlie, he was stopped by Conner long before he could even see her. "Conner what to do you want?" Bass asked trying to not sound as annoyed as he felt.

"Listen." Conner started. "We need more people if we're going to get this thing started."

Bass sighed and looked at his son. "What thing?"

"The republic, we're going to need fighters and people with wit, we're not going to find that around here. " Conner said waving his hand dramatically.

"I know that Conner, but we also have to worry about the current patriot problem..." He trailed off when he suddenly remembered where he could get the men he needed. "We're going to New Vegas, get your shit." he said turning away from his son and heading back into the bunker. Bass feet barely hit the bottom step when the door to the communal bedroom burst open.

"Would you mind!" Miles shouted, he started when he saw Bass heading towards him. "What are you doing? Didn't you just leave to find Charlie?" He asked following his brother into the room.

"Something came up, I need to leave. Conner and I will be back in a week, hopefully with some men." Bass explained grabbing his bag and stuffing supplies into it.

"You're leaving? Bass you can't just leave we need you here." Miles said annoyed.

Bass stopped and turned. "To do what Miles? Babysit Gene while he recovers? Or to run around stabbing random patriots until we find the right one. I'll pass on the first and I'd rather have back-up for the second." He turned back to his bag sliding the strings closed.

Miles crossed his arms and studied his brother. "Fine, go. But don't think that if you're not back in a week we won't come after you." Miles said irritated, he trusted Bass more now then had had in years but it didn't mean he was just going to let him go running off to god knows where for god knows how long with no super vision. "I mean it Bass. Be back in a week."

Bass stood before Miles and rolled his eyes. "Yes mom."

Two hours later the cart was loaded up and Conner and Bass were ready to go, just as they were about to leave Charlie threw her bag on the back and smirked at Bass.

"What are you doing." He asked trying to mask as much of the annoyance as possible. He was going to probably have to do many things he wasn't proud of and face many people he didn't want to see and he didn't want Charlie to get mixed up in any of it. He was going to play some dangerous games with some dangerous people.

"You really thought you'd be able to leave without me? Forget it." She turned her back to the boys and settled herself on cart.

"Charlie what are you doing?" She heard Rachel ask.

Charlie shrugged and smiled at her mother. "I'm going to have some fun." She winked at Miles as the cart moved away. Miles just waved at her and left leaving a frustrated and angry Rachel to watch her daughter leave with the man she hated.

The journey to Vegas was mostly quiet and all boring. Conner tried to strike up conversations with Charlie who shot him down like a pro. Bass drove the cart the whole way with Conner and Charlie taking turns in shotgun. He talked more with Conner but he enjoyed Charlie's presence more, he hadn't really been alone with her since their trip to Willoughby and he forgot how comforting she could be, even if at the time she hated him.

He let his mind wander back to the night before they reached Willoughby.

"Charlie what are you doing?" Bass was lounging by the crackling fire, popping the last of the fruit they managed to haggle off a merchant a couple days before.

"I'm pacing." She was indeed pacing but it wasn't the fast frantic pacing people normally think of, she was slowly going back and forth sometimes doing a loop around Bass and the fire.

"I can see that. Why?" He was propped up on one arm as he watched her scuffle back and forth.

Charlie slowed again and threw her hands up frustrated. "Because I'm trying to figure out how to get you into Willoughby tomorrow, and trying to figure out how to tell Miles about you without him going and shooting you in the face." She had stopped and was turned to him, her glowing features looked down at him from across the fire and Bass' mind momentarily went blank.

Shaking his head a little to clear it he looked back up at her. "I think as long as you don't say 'Hey I found Monroe let's go kill him' we might be in the clear for the face shooting part, but the getting into Willoughby we're going to need his help." He propped himself up more. "Come here your making me dizzy." He said pointing to the spot beside him.

Charlie shuffled over and sat cross legged beside him. "What." She said pointedly.

"Well now that you're sitting making a plan will hurt my head less." He realized his mistake almost imidiately, her closeness set him on edge, he hadn't really been this close with her since the night he dragged her out of the bar. 

They sat and planned for over an hour, neither noticing that Charlie had moved closer so her knee was brushing his arm, or that he'd shifted so he was sitting and facing her more. He was sitting his one leg up and the other crossed under him. They sat longer telling stories and sharing experiences since the blackout. He told her about the first few weeks on the road, she told him about growing up with Danny and having Maggie as a mother figure.

During a particularly hard story about Danny, Bass had reached over and taken her hand, she looked up at him and smiled a small shy smile and for the first time Bass saw something other then hate and anger in her face when she looked at him, he wasn't sure what he saw but his made his heart skip. He wasn't sure why it happened but after almost a month on the road with just her as a companion, something had shifted between them, something he couldn't explain, so when he held her hand and pulled her towards himself he was surprised when she didn't resist, he was also surprised when she touched her lips to his.

It was an exploratory kiss, one he wouldn't forget any time soon. He didn't know at the time that this kiss would change everything between them, that there would be weeks of awkward avoidance and a night of mourning that would change the way Charlie thought about him.

He didn't know that two months from now he would be examining everything that happened between them and realize that Charlie was the one thing he needed to hold on to, the one thing that was keeping his head above water.

He had no idea that when Charlie brought an angry Miles before him and reassured her uncle that she would never let him touch her that it would break his heart in ways be didn't understand. That in a month They would share another heated kiss that would leave her miserable and distracted and him in a state of confusion and longing.

He didn't know any of these things, but what he did know is that he was holding the fiercest, most stubborn, intelligent woman he knew and he wanted time to stop and keep things this way as long as possible. 

It wasn't to last though, Charlie had pulled away from him and just stared at him for a moment, both at a loss for words, she left him for the other side of the fire and rolled over. No words were shared but he felt like he'd lost something, something he didn't even know he had.

Bass was pulled back to present by the soft sound of Charlie's voice calling him. Startled he looked over at her. "What?" 

Charlie was leaned back on the seat arms up at her sides enjoying the breeze. "You okay? You looked a million miles away." She said gauging his features.

"I'm fine, just thinking about what to do when we get to Vegas." He turned back to the road, looking at Charlie was just causing him to lose focus. "By the way, Vegas is a nasty place Charlie, don't wander off by your self." 

"I know." Charlie shrugged.

Bass glanced at her. "How would you know? You've never been there." He was confident she had never been there, he would have remembered seeing her.

"I have been there actually, I found you the night before you got taken by those bounty hunters. One hell of a fight I gotta say." Charlie was watching the road so she didn't see his jaw drop.

Bass was at a loss, how did he not see her? She'd seen him fight? "Why didn't you say anything?" 

"You were a little distracted by some chick with big boobs, besides I was trying to kill you remember? I paid some guy to get you for me." She said waving her hand like it was a normal thing.

Bass remembered that night, he'd been told some hot girl wanted to see him. "That was you?"

"Yah, When I made the shot though those bounty hunters jumped you, I didn't get a chance to do anything else so I went after you. The rest as they say is history." She shrugged again.

Bass was dumbfounded, he had no idea that Charlie was in Vegas let alone knew he was there. "You would have made that shot." He mumbled.

"I know." She smiled at him. "Glad I didn't though." 

They both turned away and smiled. Things were about to get very interesting.


	16. Captured in Vegas

~Charlie~

Charlie was elated, they made it, they were home free. She waited at the rendezvous spot pacing in anticipation, she was riding on such a high right now, she couldn't believe they pulled it off. She sat down heavily she needed to relax, she knew that Bass and Conner would meet her it just might take a little bit, they needed to get here with as little suspicion as possible she knew that, but it didn't make her worry any less.

She let her mind wander a bit while she waited, she thought back to the night before when her and Conner were waiting for Bass to finish with Duncan.

"You know, you really are an interesting girl." Conner said tossing another log into their camp fire.

"Oh? and why do you say that?" Charlie asked eyebrow quriking, Conner had been staring at her more and more since their first run in with Duncan, she knew that pointing that gun in her face was a bad idea but they threatened them and she wasn't going to just sit by and get shot. It took Bass voice and hand on her wrist to get her to back down, reluctantly but she did.

"You just suprise me at every turn." Conner flopped down into the grass beside her.

"Would you mind elaborating? your half thoughts are a little tiring." Charlie said smirking at him.

"like that, your snarky and quick, but you sensor your self. You know the buttons to push on what people and how far you can go, but when your annoyed or angry you just let go." He explained shrugging. "I'm inspired by it, you're a complex girl and you intrigue me."

"That so... What do you normally do with girls that intrigue you?" Charlie asked baiting him.

Conner leaned back in his elbows and smirked at her. "Doesn't happen often, but when it does I usually take them back to my place and show them how much I appreciate it." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes in response. "So what do you say? Interested in being appreciated?" He waggled his eyebrows at her smiling.

"I dunno Conner, I'm not really into cocky boys." Charlie said smirking back at him.

Conner sat up suddenly and moved so he was sitting in front of her. "Can I at least try to change your mind?" He leaned in brushing his fingers along her neck moving her hair out of the way, leaning in he gently placed a kiss on the soft spot below her ear.

Her eyes went wide, she didn't know what to do, she'd never had to deal with a guy like this before. Conner brought his hands up and cupped her face locking his brown eyes with her blue ones judging the moment, he seemed to deem it ok and kissed her gently. She kissed back out of reflex and Conner took it as a sign of encouragement, he tried to deepen the kiss only to feel Charlie's hands on his chest gently pushing him away from her.

"I can't Conner, I'm sorry." She turned her face away from him trying to collect herself.

Conner sat back stunned, this was a first for him, he'd never been rejected before. "Why not? It's a night of guaranteed fun and entertainment." He said trying to salvage the mood.

Charlie rested her arms on her now pulled up legs and just watched the fire. "I just can't okay, it's not you."

He scooted back into his spot beside her and studied her face, something else was going on. "I get it, life's to short to do things you don't want, I'm just surprised." He shrugged, "Bass is probably 'sweetening the deal' Just thought we could make our own deal." 

Charlie flinched and closed her eyes trying to hold back the sting, she'd had these thoughts to but had tried to push them far away hoping they were unfounded.

Conner saw the flinch and leaned forward to see her face more. "Shit." He breathed.

Charlie snapped to Conner looking at him. "What?" She asked quietly.

"You love him." Conner said staring at her. "That's why. I'm not him." Conner wiped a hand down his face in shock. "Are you two?" He asked pointing at her and off into the distance.

Charlie turned back to the fire. "No. there probably won't be, there is to much history between us, to much has happened I don't think he'd see me that way."

Leaning back on his elbows and watching the fire conner contemplated her words. "What happened with you guys?" 

Charlie also watched the fire as she explained the history between her and Bass to Conner, he nodded along and asked questions at appropriate times.

"A part of me still blames him for everything, but a larger part of me knows that yes, he started a chain reaction of shitty things, but he personally never did the things that killed my family. I don't know when that part of me started changing but it did. I know he keeps me grounded, He's saved my life more times then I can count at this point." Charlie finished softly.

Conner watched her for a moment, a small smile was gracing her glowing face and he knew. "Charlie, you need to talk to him. Life may be to short to do things you don't want to, but the same goes for not doing what you want to." 

Charlie leaned her chin on her arms and sighed. "I know, but what if he is shacking up with Duncan." 

"I seriously doubt it. She seems to be under the impression that you guys are together, I don't think she's going to mess with the man of a girl who held a gun in her face." Conner laughed and Charlie giggled softly.

"Let's hope." Charlie said softly as she caught sight of Bass crossing the field towards them a smile crossing her lips.

Charlie stood shaking the memories from her head, the boys had been gone to long, she needed to find out what was going on. She crept back towards town along the outskirts, she almost missed it completely but she heard voices that sounded familiar and turned back, spotting the tall cage her heart got caught in her throat as she saw Bass and Conner standing in said cage with two very large men guarding the only entrance.

"Shit." She muttered to herself, what was she going to do, she couldn't just leave them there. She watched from the bushes for any sign of a way to get to them, or a way to communicate with them. It was hours before she finally was able to get to them, she'd snuck back into town and caused a couple of drunk guys to start a fist fight, it soon turned into full on brawl and the two guys guarding Bass and Conner went to inspect what was going on.

Charlie ran up to the cage and started fiddling with the lock. "Miss me?" She said trying to pick the lock.

Bass and Conner both turned and swiftly made their way to Charlie. "Charlie what are you doing here?" Bass asked kneeling at her level.

"Well I saw you guys were a little tied up so I came back to help." She said flicking her eyes towards him smirking.

"You need to get out of here Charlie." This time it was Conner, his voice was serious and strained. "If they catch you you're dead." 

"Charlotte." Bass said softly. "Please, go."

Charlie growled in frustration, she couldn't break the lock and being told to leave was getting on her nerves. "No!" She huffed out angrily. "I'm not leaving you here." She was all business, her fingers grasped at the fence. "No, I can't just leave you to die in here." Her blue eyes locked with his.

Bass' fingers closed over hers and he looked at her with pleading eyes. "We'll get out of here." He said flashing her his trademark smile. "You know it's impossible to kill me."

Charlie laughed and leaned into the fence. "You better get out, we have a lot to talk about and you can't die before we do." 

"We will I promise." Bass leaned in slightly, they were only inches apart but it felt like a brick wall was between them.

"Charlie." Conner's voice came out strained. "Charlie go, they're coming back."

Charlie looked behind her, panic and frustration coursing through her veins, turning back to Bass she barred herself and stood releasing the fence. 

"Go get Miles, he'll know what to do if plan A falls through." Bass said standing.

Charlie nodded and bolted around the fence and disappeared behind the bushes while both men stood watching her go.

"You have a plan A?" Conner asked watching after Charlie.

"Not yet."


	17. Finally

~Charlie~

After Charlie ran form the cage she had intended to go get Miles, but the moment she got out of sight she changed her mind, she needed to get them out now and there was no way they were going to still be there two days let alone still alive.

Turning Charlie ran straight towards Duncan's camp, she hoped against hope that the woman would help her. She was wrong of course, when she got there Duncan heard her out then asked why she should help them, it was of no benefit to her so she didn't care. Charlie was dragged away from Duncan fear and anger gripping at her like she hadn't experienced in months.

 

~Bass~

"Do you have a plan yet?" Conner asked from against the fence. "Cause as much as I have faith in Charlie I just don't think she's going to make it back on time." He shuffled his feet slightly out of aggrivation.

"I'm working on it, I've only got so many options here kid." Bass said impatiently.

They heard the wheels of a cart coming towards them and both men turned to see what was happening. Bass' heart dropped to the floor when he saw Charlie chained and sitting on the back of the cart being rolled into town. "Shit." He stepped forward hands gripping the links. "What the hell happened." He whispered it to himself but Conner answered.

"Those look like Duncan's men." He said pointing at the very large man holding a very large gun.

"Charlotte what did you do." Bass leaned his forehead against the cool metal and sighed.

"Whelp." Conner said huffing. "There goes that plan."

Bass never got a chance to reply though as a grinning Gould and two of his men walked up to the fence stopping a foot from the two glowering men. "Hello boys." Gould said rocking on his heels. "And how are we today?" He looked from Conner to Bass.

Bass ground his teeth and glared at the man on the other side of the fence, Conner crossed his arms and stayed silent.

"My my what a couple of chatty cathy's we have here." Gould laughed looking over his shoulder at his gaurds. "Well we decided to just come over for a chat and let you know what we have planned for you." Gould clasped his hands infront of him and a sort of childish glee. "I've decided that since you." He pointed at Bass. "Owe me a fight you're going to give me one."

Bass stared him down, he knew there was a catch there always is. Conner glanced at Bass but didn't speak. 

"Here's the thing though, it's a fight to the death, and since I already know you can take down my biggest and strongest you're going to have to fight your boy here."

Bass didn't say anything to the grinning man but his hands tightened into fists and the stepped towards the fence. Conner stood wide eyed and shocked, he knew they would probably die here but he didn't know it would have to be this way.

Gould smiled at the Monroe men. "And just to be clear, it has to be a real fight. If it even looks like one of you is throwing it I'll just kill you both." And with another slimy grin Gould turned and left them to contemplate their future.

Conner waited until Gould and his men were out of sight before exploding. "What the fuck is going on! I'm not fighting you!" He said turning to Bass.

"Yes you are, and I'm going to show you how." Bass was angry but he knew what he had to do.

~Charlie~

Charlie was shoved into the trailor by the large man gaurding her. The first thing she noticed was the smell, it was muskey and tangy not a combo she was in favor of the next thing she noticed was the incredibly large bed that took up most of the room another thing she was very much not in favor of. Turning she faced her captor with a scowl.

"Now put these on." He tossed a bundle of clothes at her, which she caught and held slightly away from her.

"Thanks but I kind of like the clothes I'm in." Charlie said holding out to him.

"No dice, either you put them on or I put them on for you." He grinned and stepped forward as if to follow through.

Charlie glared him down and started taking off her clothes. "Fine, I'll wear the damn clothes but if you touch me I'll kill you." 

The guard just laughed and watched Charlie with a kind of sick glee. She wanted nothing more then to gouge out his eyes but she felt that that might bring some unwanted attention from the other guards outside, besides she was unarmed and this space was just to damn small to fight those huge men. She contemplated turning around but she didn't want to give him an opportunity to creep up on her so she stayed were she was and dressed in the revealing clothes she was given.

"Good." The guard said when she finished, walking up to her he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bed, throwing her down on it he grabbed her ankle and clamped a chain down on it.

Charlie was furious now, with this damn chain around her foot there was no way she was getting out. She watched as the guard pulled on the chains and tested them before stepping back and looking at the sprawled out girl on the bed.

"Very nice." He said with a skeevy grin. "Some one will be by later, play nice and you might just survive." He said stepping through the door shutting it behind him.

Charlie grabbed the chain and started yanking on it. "Come on you son of a bitch!" She growled, when the chain didn't look like it was going anywhere she sat back down and gave a cry of outrage. "Now what?!" She threw her hands up and tried to come up with a plan.

~Bass~ 

It took hours but Bass was finally able to convince Conner that he needed to kill him, Conner had more to live for, he was younger then him, he was quicker then him, he had more time to fix the damage Bass had created, Conner could live a life and start a family, something Bass was never able to do. They'd spent the remaining daylight hours before the fight training and practising, Bass showed Conner his weaknesses and how to properly hold a sword.

"I just don't think I can do this." Conner said huffing and lowering his sword.

"You have to, you kill me or you die to." Bass stretched out his shoulders, he was currently feeling every one of his forty-three years but he couldn't stop now, he needed to keep his son alive. "You've got more going for you right now then me, besides your younger then me, you've got more time to make a place for yourself in this world." He didn't sound as sad as his words indicated, he was accepting of his fate, he'd already come to peace with dying back in Willoughby all those months ago.

Conner straightened and raised his hands above his head stretching. "I wouldn't say I have more going for me." He said smiling at Bass. "I also know one person who wouldn't agree with anything you've said."

Bass raised an eyebrow as he looked at his son in question. "What do you mean?"

"There is a beautiful, stubborn woman out there waiting for you to come back to her alive, a woman who loves you despite everything, and I feel like she just might throw a fit if she knew about your plan here." Conner shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Bass blinked at him not saying anything.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? You haven't picked up on the fact that Charlie is crazy about you?" 

Bass stood dumbly staring at his son. "I- What?" 

"Come on, it's so obvious, that and she told me without really telling me. It's a serious mood killer when you kiss a girl and she can't stop thinking about your dad." Conner said laughing.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, it was the worst timing in the world but he knew what Charlie thought of him and that was good enough for him if this was how he was going to die.

Conner laughed, "there see, something to live for."

"Doesn't change my feelings on you though, I'm keeping you alive, and when you get out of here you get Charlie and go home." Bass smile faded but his heart was a million miles high at the moment.

The sun was setting behind them and they knew it was time to really brace themselves for what came next.

~Charlie~ 

Charlie had been sitting in this trailer for hours not knowing was was happening and dying a little inside knowing that she may have seen Bass for the last time and she never told him that she needed him, that he needed to be there when this was all over.

The trailer door opened and Charlie's head whipped around to inspect the intruder, a burly man stepped through and grinned at her as he shut the door. "Well hi there sweet-heart." He stepped towards her and the smell of booze and cologne wafted towards her.

She didn't say anything just stood next to the bed watching him come towards her, he turned away from her for a moment to get something and Charlie formed a plan in two seconds, she knew how to get these chains off and this drunk man had to die for it.

five minutes and a solid amount of blood later Charlie burst through the trailer door expecting to be taken in again but was greeted to the sight of an empty road. Looking up and down the road she tried to figure out where to go to get to Bass and Conner, she didn't have to contemplate long as she heard the roar of a crowed in the distance. She took off down the road wearing nothing but the clothes she was given heels and a coat she grabbed from in the trailer, when she got to the fight tent she crept along the edges trying to figure out how to get in.

She found the entrance and slipped in behind a group of people and made her way around the large cage in the centre of the room. She didn't know why but she had a terrible feeling about what was going on here, her feelings were correct when she saw Conner get shoved into the arena and her heart dropped. He looked exhausted and angry, but not as exhausted as the man who was pushed in after him Charlie's heart hammered in her chest as she caught sight of Bass standing opposite of his son.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Charlie looked up and saw the man from before standing on a platform. "Welcome to a most spectacular evening!" The crowed around her cheered and Charlie had a horrible flash back to a night in Willoughby when she stood among a cheering crowed and she wanted nothing more then to run away.

"We are here to witness a fight like no other!" Gould waved his arms at the crowed. "A fight to the death!" The crowed went wild and screamed and cheered while Charlie felt like throwing up. "This is no ordinary fight how ever, our two players happen to be father and son! Two walked in only one can walk out!" He raised his fist as he shouted. "Let the game begin!"

Charlie became frantic, this wasn't happening she wasn't going to watch Conner and Bass kill each other, she was not going to lose him again dammit! She needed to find Duncan, she was going to convince her to help them this was her only option. as she skirted around the arena she caught a glimpse of Bass talking to Conner, she couldn't hear what he was saying over the deafening roar but she had a feeling she knew what he was saying, she watched as Conner nodded reluctantly and the two men picked up their weapons.

The fight was reaching a high point, Bass had knocked Conner down and the crowed thought it was over they screamed and jeered at the fighters while Charlie approached Duncan, a man made it to Duncan before her how over and was about to take her down when Charlie sprang into action and killed the man just as Duncan turned around. 

Duncan looked Charlie up and down and smiled. "Thanks kid."

Charlie smirked back. "No problem, I've got a bit of an issue on my hands at the moment, mind helping out?" Charlie said gesturing to the fence behind the older woman. Duncan smirked back at her and gathered her men together. 

"Wait for the signal and get them out of here, I expect to see you at my camp when this is over." Duncan was with an air of finality. Charlie nodded and watched Duncan go.

She crept towards the gate door and waited for the signal. She watched at Conner knocked Bass on to his back and held his sword to Bass' throat. "No!" Charlie cried, she knew he couldn't hear her but she couldn't help it. She watched in horror as Conner raised his sword a pained look on his face as he prepared to strike Bass down, he never made the final blow how over as suddenly the tent erupted in screams of terror and the crowed suddenly surged in panic and people started running everywhere.

Charlie took the opportunity and took out the men guarding the gate and ripped it open. "Conner!" Charlie shouted catching his attention, Conner hauled Bass to his feet and ran towards the now open gate and smiled at Charlie as ran up to her. 

"Just in the nick of time!" He said grinning at her. Charlie smiled back and turned back to the arena.

Bass walked up to Charlie and was distracted for a moment by her attire, not long though as he grabbed her and pulled her towards himself, Charlie's eyes widened in surprise before she settled into the embrace.

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again." He said again pulling her away and settling his hands on her grinning face, he pulled her face towards his and they crashed together in a relieved kiss. 

Charlie was the first to pull away. "As much as I would love to continue this we need to get out of here." She laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the exit Conner following close behind. 

Stumbling out into the open air Charlie turned back to Conner and Bass. "Duncan wants up at her camp but I need to find something better to wear, this corset thing isn't really working for me." She said gesturing to her constricted torso.

Bass looked her up and down again, "I dunno, it's worken' for me" He laughed as she rolled her eyes at him. 

"You sure you can't make that work for you cause damn." Conner said whistling. 

Charlie turned to Conner. "Shut up." She smiled at him and laughed. the trio headed back to the trailer she was kept captive in and let her change. "Much better." She said emerging from the trailer and sliding her sword into his spot. "Now lets go, I think Duncan wanted to talk.

The three of them fell into step Charlie between the two Monroe men and made their way to Duncan's camp.


	18. She needs him

A week after the rescue Charlie, Bass, and Conner were on their way home, they were on the road with Charlie's five new men, it was a small army but it was more then they had when they started out.

Charlie and Bass hadn't talked yet, they were busy with what seemed like a million and one other things but the stolen glances and brushing hands where starting to get to her, she needed to know where they stood and she needed to know now.

Bass was also feeling the pressure, he wanted to hear from her own mouth that she loved him, if she did then he felt like he might just have the salvation he'd been craving for so long. It happened one night when they were sitting around the fire, one of the men had made some sort of stew concoction and everyone was sitting engrossed in their own conversations they hadn't noticed that Charlie and Bass had moved away from everyone else.

Charlie sat on a log just outside of hearing range from the group of men chatting and eating, brushing her hair behind her ear she looked up at Bass and pulled him down onto the log beside her.

"Bass, we need to talk." She said nervously rubbing her hands along her arms.

He took her nervousness as a sign she was cold and draped his coat over her shoulders before settling himself next to her. "I think so to." He replied twining his fingers together.

Charlie sat for a moment watching the group of men before speaking again. "A lot has happened with us, just in the last few months I think, and it's been a rollercoaster of crazy." She said smirking.

Bass huffed a laugh but didn't say anything.

"With the fall of the republic and the patriots rolling in a taking over I know it hasn't been an easy transition for you, hell you took to fighting in New Vegas as a new pass time. But the man you were and the man you are, are not the same people." She said still not looking at him.

Bass looked down at his hands and felt his chest constrict at her words.

"I realized something had changed when we were in the pool, you were still cocky as all hell." She looked over at him, his blue eyes locking with hers. "But it wasn't same as when we met in Philly, you were a different person then."

He didn't know what to say, his life had changed after the Tower but he didn't really know how.

"I was still so angry and had so much hate towards you I was completely blinded to it though, even after you saved my life back at that bar I was having such a hard time separating the you, you were, from the you, you were becoming. You had no reason to come for me, no reason to save my life but you did." Charlie had turned so she was facing him, her knee bumping his.

"Every fiber of my being was trying to deny what was happening until that night before we got to Willoughby. You kissed me and I realized what was happening, but my denial and lingering anger wouldn't let me accept it." Charlie's eyes dropped to her knees when she remembered the words she said to Miles when he assumed they had slept together. "It wasn't really until the night they took you away from me that I realized I'd forgiven you, that I would have given anything to see you again. I needed you in my life and I thought it was to late." Charlie's voice wavered at the memories from the night he was 'executed' came flooding back to her.

Bass lifted a hand and brushed his thumb across her cheek getting her too look up at him.

"When I saw you again, all drugged up but alive it felt like my world had started spinning again, Bass I fell in love with you and had no idea what to do about it." Charlie almost whispered leaning into his hand. "I thought it was going to lose you again in New Vegas and I wasn't going to let that happen, I'm not going to let that happen." She said in a fierce whisper.

Bass smiled faintly and pulled her closer, he almost couldn't contain himself, the tightness in his chest had lifted and all he felt was relief and sadness, he knew he'd hurt her and she would always feel some of the pain he caused but she loved him and was apparently willing to look past that.

"Charlotte, I don't have some amazing speech like the one you just gave me, all I can say is that the moment you walked into my life it has become the most adventurous and insane ride I've been on. You are the toughest, strongest, most amazing individual I have ever come across and I'll be damned if I let you slip away from me now." He'd tangled his fingers in her hair at the base of her neck.

"But I have to ask, why did you wait so long? Why did you never say anything."

Charlie dropped her head looking down. "What was I going to say to the man who killed half my family, was constantly fighting with my mother and at odds with my uncle? A man who as far as I knew wanted nothing to do with me and mearly tolerated being thrown into battle with me, Bass I'm half your age, I'm the daughter of the woman who probably would try to melt you with her eyes if she could, and I'm the niece of the man who turned his back on you. Seriously think about how that would have gone down if I was wrong and discovered you didn't love me back?"

Bass was stunned, he never knew that these were things she thought about. They were all mostly true he couldn't deny that, and now he felt like he'd wasted months of his life pushing her away.

"I don't know..." He replied looking away. "But I want you to know I never tolerated you, I relied on you, you are the strongest fighter and the best one I've fought with since Miles. You were never a problem for me regarding battles and fights." He felt lame saying it but it was true, he felt his most at ease fighting when he knew she was there to watch his back and fight along side him.

"Why have you never said anything?" She asked challenging him.

Bass sighed and let out a shuddering breath. "I never said anything because as far as I knew, you still wanted my head on a pike, because you are the niece of Miles a man who was my best friend and brother for thirty-seven years. Rachel is the scariest woman I have ever met, but she doesn't scare me half as much as you." He said smirking at her laugh. "But in seriousness, you are half my age, you deserve better then me, and I didn't think I could offer you what you need. But I don't care about any of that anymore, I need to have you with me, I need to know if you still love me." He said heavily.

Charlie searched his baby blue eyes, the eyes that had softened in the months they had traveled together and fought together and knew her answer. "Yes Bass, I do love you."

Bass looked down at her and felt the grin spread across his face. "That's good because I love you to." He pulled her on to his lap so she was straddling his legs and kissed her, it started slow and filled with everything he'd wanted to tell her for months.

His hands slid along her ribs slowly making their way up until his hands were cradling her face, meanwhile her hands were slowly roaming his shoulders and chest, one hand eventually tangling itself in his blonde curls. The kiss turned heated and before they knew it Charlies shirt was hiked up around her chest and Bass hands were grasping at her hips holding her close.

Bass pulled back panting and searching her face for any regret. "Charlie be absolutely sure that this is what you want, because there is no going back. I have no intention of letting you go, you're mine and I plan on keeping it that way." He growled.

She smiled and tightened her hands on the collar of his shirt. "I've never been so sure of anything. I love you, I want you, I need you." The definite way she said it and the fierceness in her voice was enough to convince him.

Pulling her in he nuzzled into her neck and just held her. "Good." He mumbled into her skin.

Charlie glanced behind her at the men still sitting and chatting completely unaware of the couple behind them. "Bass we should probably go back." She said tangling her fingers in his hair. "I don't want to but we're not going to get any sort of privacy until we get back to Willoughby." She explained resting her chin on the top of his head.

Bass pulled back to look at her and sighed. "I know, this is going to be interesting to explain to Rachel and Gene." He said laughing quietly.

Charlie laughed and kissed him softly. "I don't really care what they think, by the way I never asked when did you know you loved me?" She asked tilting her head as she played with his hair.

"Miles, he made me see what I was being to stubborn to accept." He slid his hands along her back as he explained. "That bastard is the most observant person I've ever met, it's quite annoying really." He chuckled.

Charlie looked at his stunned then laughed. "Guess it's good to know he's on our side, I was worried what he was going to do if he found out about us."

Bass brushed his hand through her hair tucking some strands behind her ear. "I think he's ok with it because it's us, we're his family. Conner though, I think he might have a problem if he found out Conner kissed you." He said smirking.

Charlie smacked a hand to her face. "He told you? Oh god..." She said not helping the smile on her face.

"He also told me it's a huge buzz kill when the girl won't stop thinking about his dad." He barked with laughter as she shook her head and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I hope you're not to attached to him cause I might just kill him."

Bass laughed harder and just held her. "Really Charlie it's alright, Kid doesn't have any game against me."

Charlie pulled back and smiled at him seductively. "You're not wrong there." She sighed with satisfaction as Bass dove in for another kiss.

They eventually went back to the circle to settle in for the night, the difference this night from the rest was when Charlie settled into her bedroll her hand slipped out and grasped his with a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep, and Bass' heart feeling lighter then it had in years.


	19. Their Chat

Charlie and Bass walked into camp side by side, the five men Charlie had acquired and Conner close behind. The new couple weren't touching they knew that if they blew into camp all over each other Rachel would have a fit, so they made it very clear to the group that they were not to speak of the situation to anyone -under pain of death according to Bass- Conner had agreed to play buffer until they could tell the family what was going on, he was going to hang around Charlie to take the heat off Bass, not an ideal plan but it was what they had to work with.

Miles was the first to notice the dirty tired group of men and Charlie and rushed over to greet them. "Hey kid." He said grinning as he pulled his niece into a tight hug.

Charlie pulled back but didn't let go of him. "Hi Miles, glad to be home." She grinned back at him. "I brought us some fighters." She gestured to the five large-ish men standing a few feet behind her.

Miles eyed them up then looked down at Charlie. "You brought men?" He asked quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Seems our girl here has a knack for saving lives, she got these guys in return." Bass said stepping up beside Charlie, who had stepped back from Miles.

Miles looked between Charlie and Bass with suspicious eyes. "Well all right then." He said adjusting his belt. "Bass I need to talk to you. Now." His voice filled with a finality that scared them both a little.

Charlie looked up at Bass as Miles walked away. "I thought you said he was all right with this?" She whispered worried.

Bass shrugged down at her. "I thought he was, it's okay I'll sort it out." He said leaning in slightly. "Get the guys settled and just stay with Conner I'll be back as soon as I can." He brushed his hand against hers in the most subtle but comforting way he could.

After Bass left after Miles Charlie turned and looked at the four mildly exhausted looking men and gave her own shrug. "You guys can settle down anywhere I guess, you guys are kind of on your own, if you need anything just find one of us." She said gesturing to herself and Conner.

She got a round of nods from the men who walked past her some gave another nod as they passed others patted her shoulder encouragingly. They all knew how messy bringing someone home could be, they also knew this was no ordinary situation.

Sighing she turned to Conner who flashed her a smile. "Don't worry Charlie, after all these years of fighting do you think think Miles is going to break down and kill him because he's in love?" He asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I guess not, but the thought is nice I guess." She laughed looking up at him.

Conner just gave her a confused look.

"If Miles couldn't bring himself to end him after all the bad stuff he did but he was willing to take him down to protect his niece I guess I would be flattered before I beat the crap out of him."

Conner laughed as he directed them towards camp.

"What?" Bass asked stopping a few feet from Miles. "If your going to kill me can we just get this over with?"

"I'm not going to kill you Bass." Miles smirked at him.

"Then why did you drag me over here? Charlie is probably back there thinking you're going to shoot me." Bass asked taking a flustered step forward as he gestured behind him.

Miles watched his brother for a second before replying. "I asked to talk to you over here because Rachel and Gene were near by and I wanted to say." Miles paused for a second. "Bout fucking time." Miles laughed at Bass' confused look. "I've never seen Charlie so relaxed, it's nice to see her smile again."

Bass relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "I know what you mean." He moved to sit on the stairs.

Miles leaned against the railing. "So tell me what happened." He said crossing his arms. "You said she saved lives."

Bass leaned back and looked up at Miles. "It's a long story, the abridged version though is that Conner and I got captured, Charlie got us out while saving the life of a war clan leader, that's how she got the men, it was a reward for saving Duncan's life." Bass explained.

"Wait what? how did you get captured? What the hell were you doing?" Miles glared down at him.

"Umm... Duncan wanted an obscene amount of diamonds for men, I knew where to get them so we pulled a job." He said almost sheepishly.

"You pulled a job with Charlie there?" Miles asked sounding angry.

Bass raised his hands in defence. "We almost got away with it, Charlie ran like nobody's business, she wasn't anywhere near us when we got nabbed."

Miles just gave him a hard stare.

"We were told to fight to the death, fighting was something I did in New Vegas, I had to pay for stuff you know." He said when Miles raised an eyebrow. "Any ways Gould decided I owed him a fight, and since it was his diamonds we stole he wanted pay back, he told us one of us had to die or both of us." He sighed remembering the look on Conner's face. "Kid didn't want to do it, almost did kill me though, then Charlie like a fiery angel came out of no where and busted us out when we were fighting."

"Damn..." Miles breathed.

"Turned out someone was trying to assassinate Duncan when Charlie showed up and took that guy out to. Girl is pretty amazing Miles." He said smiling to himself.

Miles pushed himself off the railing and stood before Bass. "I know she is, which is why I am going to warn you." He pulled Bass to his feet. "You hurt her in any way and I will not hesitate."

"I know, I promise you brother I don't plan on hurting her. I haven't felt like this since Shelley..." Bass explained looking into Miles' eyes trying to convince him. "I love her Miles. She's everything I'm not, she's everything I want to be."

Miles smiled at Bass and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good enough for me, you gotta be careful though, Rachel has been a little more... unstable as of recently and I suggest keeping this to yourselves for the time being."

"We weren't really planning on telling anyone right now." Bass said as they turned to walk back to camp. "Conner is going to try and pull some of the attention off me." He explained. "We figured if Charlie is going to be this happy we gotta have a reason why until we can actually tell people, and Conner is the safer of the two of us at the moment."

"That is a very convoluted plan... Let's hope it sticks together." Miles laughed.

They were about to round the corner when they heard Gene and Rachel's voices. "You see that." They heard Gene say quietly. "They way they are together."

"Yah, what about it." Rachel asked in her unsure voice.

"That is the look of two people sleeping together."

Miles looked at Bass and smirked. "Maybe this will work." He whispered.

"You better keep an eye on that kid, if he's anything like his dad he'll destroy her." Gene said viciously.

Bass looked back at Miles. "Maybe not, I know they don't like me but damn." He said quietly running his hand through his curls.

Miles shrugged and patted him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't worry to much, Charlie has a mind of her own, she won't leave you because of them. besides if Conner is anything like you he's a kid who loves to hard and wins at everything." Bass restrained a laugh and the two changed their path so a less Rachel and Gene filled route.

Miles parted with Bass and went to go sort some weapon and ammo stuff out and Bass went to find Charlie and Conner.

"Hey." Conner said as Bass approached. "Everything good? you don't look like your full of holes."

Bass sat on the arm of the bench they occupied. "Everything's good, by the way you guys have Rachel and Gene convinced... but be careful, Gene really doesn't seem to like the idea of you guys together, he's pretty sure the Monroe men are poison."

Charlie grinned up at him and patted his foot. "He's not wrong." She winked and laughed as Bass and Conner shared a hurt look. "I'm kidding guys, seriously lighten up."

Conner bumped his shoulder against hers. "Be nice or your secrets out."

"And I'll kick that nice ass of yours into the ground." She smiled sweetly, she stood up. "Come on I'm starved, and I bet my bottom diamond that you two are to, let's go find something to eat that isn't jerky."

The Monroe boys followed behind her into camp, Bass tried to keep his cool as he thought about the impending chat with Rachel.


	20. Much Needed Uncle Time

~Charlie/Miles~

Charlie was out getting water and wood for the camp when Miles appeared, all smug smiles and good humour.

"Hey Kid." Miles said reaching out to take the jug of water from her.

"Hey Miles, what are you doing here?" She asked ash she handed him the water, she stopped walking and smiles up at him.

Miles shrugged and grinned down at her. "Felt like hanging out with my favourite niece." He hefted the water up into his arms and jerked his head towards camp in a signal to make her start moving again.

Charlie lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. "Miles I'm your only niece. What do you really want?" She crossed her arms and followed after him.

"Alright, alright you caught me." He said looking over his shoulder. "I wanted to know how things are going."

"Things?"

Miles sighed and rolled his eyes. "Things Charlie, things with you and your mom, things with Gene, and I dunno, things with Bass maybe?" 

Charlie huffed and reached her hands out to grab the water jug from him. "Alright fine, we'll talk Miles but can we do it here instead of back at camp." She took the jug and set it down on the ground.

Miles raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. He moved to a nearby tree and leaned against it and looked at her expectantly.

Charlie rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "So what do you want to know abut first?" She asked settling herself on the ground against a tree.

"Let's start easy, how's things with your mom? she doesn't really talk to me so I don't know much.

Charlie looked down at her hands and stayed quiet for a moment before speaking quietly. "Things are pretty much how they were before I left the first time. I mean things got a little better between us when all that stuff with Grandpa was going down, but it seems like recently things have gone back to the way they were. She doesn't trust me Miles, she doesn't think I can take care of myself and she doesn't see that I'm not that 7 year old she left behind all those years ago."

Miles averted his gaze out of guilt. "I'm sorry kid, I wish things were better." He said sadly.

"It's okay Miles, I don't really expect things to change." She smiled up at him. "I have the people I need, and if things are like this with my mom at least she's around." she shrugged in acceptance.

"Fair enough. So what about Gene? things are okay with him?" He asked changing the subject.

Charlie shrugged again. "As good as they can be, he is pretty preoccupied at the moment but that's to be expected, he is pretty mean to Conner though, I guess he doesn't really like the idea of him spending time with me." She smiled her wicked smile and chuckled to herself.

"He doesn't like the idea of you two sleeping together, which is the impression he'd under at the moment." Miles smirked at her.

Charlie laughed and crossed her fingers over her drawn knees. "Little does he know." She said laughing.

"Speaking of which, what's up with you and Bass?" 

"Not really a whole lot at the moment, it makes it hard to figure stuff out when you've got two of the scariest people ever breathing down your neck." She looked up at him and smirked. "I know you talked to Bass so it's not like I really need to get into details, I'm sure he told you everything." 

Miles shrugged. "I just want you to be happy, and as much as it pains me to say I want him to be happy to and if that means the two of you are happy together then I'm fine with what ever happens." He smiled down at her. "Don't worry I won't kill him, not unless he breaks your heart in which case all bets are off."

Charlie laughed in response. "Not if I get to him first." 

the two sat in silence for a moment both dreading to bring it up but knowing it needed to be said. "Charlie, your mom needs to know about you guys, you know that if she finds out later from someone else it'll be so much worse for you both." Miles said breaking the silence.

Charlie sighed and looked down again. "I know, but I'm just so happy right now Miles, I don't really want to break that glass and unleash the fury..." 

"The other thing, I'd be careful with this whole Conner thing, You probably haven't seen that side of him yet, but Bass is a pretty jealous guy. He get pretty pissy when he thinks someone is trying to move in on his girl."

"Conner won't do anything, besides it was Bass' idea." She said quirking an eyebrow. 

"I know, he's a weird-o when it comes to girls though so just watch out." Miles smiled down at her. "I'm going to let you in on a secret though." He moved away from his tree and moved to sit next to her.

"What's that?" She asked looking at him and he bumped against her shoulder.

"Kid, I wouldn't normally be telling you this if I didn't think it was important." He said quietly, as if he was shouting before. "He loves you Charlie, I haven't seen him like this in a long time. Please just... don't break his heart either, I don't think he could take it."

Charlie couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. "I love him too Miles, I never want him to hurt. He's had so much of it in his life and he deserves some happiness, if I can give him that you have no idea what it means to me." 

Miles reached over and pulled her into his arms, he wrapped his arm around her and placed on on the back of her head to hold her close. "Charlie, you are too good a person for us." He whispered.

Charlie held him and laughed. "So are you Miles." 

He let her go and sat back. "Want to go back?" He asked jerking his head towards camp. 

"Can we just sit for a little bit?" She asked smiling at him.

"Of course."

"Tell me what you and Bass were like when you were younger." She asked innocently.

Miles laughed and settled back. "Alright, but you asked for it." They sat for what seemed like hours telling stories and laughing. it was a perfect afternoon by Charlie's standards and she wouldn't trade her family for anyone.


	21. The Art of Dancing

~Charlie/Bass~

"You know, your not as light on your feet as you think you are." Conner laughed as he twirled Charlie around.

"Shut it." She said laughing back.

Conner was teaching Charlie how to dance, it was something his adoptive father had insisted he learn, it helped with balance and agility, if one could dance then they can fight. It was something that he'd kept close, he knew it was true, he'd gotten himself out of a lot of scrapes by being light on his feet due to knowing how to dance.

He was quickly learning however that Charlotte Matheson was impossible to teach, her quips and refusal to listen to him was hindering the learning process quite a bit.

"I swear Charlie, if you learn how to do these simple dances you'll be faster on your feet." He slid his hand down to her hip and spun them both in a circle, he was trying to teach her a simple waltz, he was even teaching her away from the prying eyes of the rest of the group so she wouldn't be embarrassed.

"What you think I'm not fast enough?" Charlie challenged. "I've had Miles teaching me how to fight for the last year and a half, and Bass has been practising with me for months.

Conner shrugged and smiled. "Your good considering you haven't been training as long as us, but there are always more things to learn. I bet you anything Bass and Miles know how to dance." Conner spun her out of his arms and she tripped over her own feet, nearly face planting the ground. "We need a flatter surface, this gravel is going to kill you." He said laughing.

Charlie rolled over and sat on the dusty ground glaring back at Conner, he reached out a hand to offer help up and she took it and yanked, Conner stumbled and fell landing on top of her. Her plan was to push him into the dirt but it failed spectacularly.

Conner sat up pinning her to the ground, his arms crossed he smiled down at her. "Now, now play nice." He laughed as she glowered at him.

"Get off me you fat ass." Charlie said trying to sound menacing while cracking a smile.

Conner reached down and startled ticking her sides, which caused her to squeal and laugh while wiggling around trying to get out from under him.

This is how Bass found them.

Bass rounded the corner to find his son sitting on his girlfriend whom was laughing and bucking her hips at him. Somewhere in Bass' rational mind he knew this is probably not what it looked like, but his green jealous side flared up and smothered his rational brain with stupid.

"What is going on here?" He asked stopping a few feet from them.

Charlie looked up at Bass and grinned her heart stopping smile. "Hey." She said happily.

Conner smiled as well and stood up pulling Charlie with him. "What's up?" Conner asked brushing the dust off himself, then reaching over and brushing the dust off Charlie's shoulders and arms.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied crossing his arms.

Charlie's smile faltered at Bass' weird tone, Conner was the one who replied though. "I was teaching her how to dance, apparently this girl has feet like an elephant though and keeps falling over." Conner laughed as Charlie punched him in the arm.

"Yah well, if my teacher wasn't so lousy I'd be able to learn this waltz thing you keep insisting I learn." Charlie said grumpily.

Bass just stood and frowned at them. Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Honestly, he was just teaching me how to dance, watch."

Charlie reached out for Conner and placed her hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, Conner's hand snaked around and rested on her lower back pulling her close. They demonstrated the few steps she'd managed to clumsily learn and Conner spun her out only to have her lose her footing and go spiralling out again. Bass caught her and pulled her into his arms.

"Good, but I can show you better." He said gruffly, trying to made small amends for his grumpiness.

Bass took up Conner's earlier position and lead Charlie through the movements with a grace Charlie didn't know he was capable of having. When he spun er out he held her hand tightly and spun her back flawlessly.

Charlie looked up at him breathless, she was going to have to kill Conner later, damn that kid for being right. "I didn't know you could dance." She said smiling up at him.

"There are a lot of things I can do Charlie, you just need to ask." Bass said smirking down at her.

"Nothing happened with Conner you know." She said remembering his face from earlier.

Bass frowned and stopped dancing. "That's why I found him sitting on you?" He asked glowering down at her.

Charlie gaped back at him. "Excuse me, but I think I have a little more integrity then to screw around with your son behind your back."

Bass stepped back and gave her a hard stare. "Charlotte, I'm sorry. I know you and Connor don't have anything going on. I know that up here. He pointed to his head. But in my heart I get a little unsure sometimes.

"About me and Conner?" Charlie looked at him incredulously. "You know better than that."

He cut her off, "No, it's not really about Conner at all. When I see you and how beautiful and young and amazing you are, I can t help but wonder what you see in me at all. I don't deserve you. I know it. You know it." Bass looked off into the distance then, as if weighing his next words carefully. "Conner is your age and when I see you with him, I wonder if someday you re going to regret choosing me."

Charlie's frown slowly turned into a smile. Bass couldn't help himself, touching a fingertip to the dimple in her cheek as she began to speak, "I have a lot in life that I regret Bass. Being with you Choosing you that's not on the list."

Bass felt his heart lift as he looked into her upturned face, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She leaned up on her toes to press her lips against his in a soft kiss. Bass was responding when they both heard Conner clearing his throat.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but I think Miles and Rachel are coming this way." Conner said bouncing on his heels uncomfortably.

Bass and Charlie separated, looking at each other with longing. They both hated keeping everything a secret. This was proving to be the most difficult thing either had ever done. All they wanted to do was tell everyone, but of course they knew the time wasn't right for telling Rachel. Not yet.

Miles rounded a corner just as Conner was once again spinning Charlie in circles. Bass leaned against the nearby building, using every bit of his self-control not to cut in again.

"What is going on back here?" Miles asked with a smirk. "You guys practising for prom?"

Conner laughed with relief when it was clear that Miles was alone. Rachel always made him nervous, No Miles. Trying to teach your niece some moves that might help her become a better fighter.

"What's prom?" Charlie asked with a curious look.

Miles grinned. "Back before the blackout, every high school would hold a big dance in the spring. Kids would get all dressed up, go dance, drink spiked punch, go off to hotel rooms and get lucky."

Charlie smiled, "It sounds fun."

"Oh really?" Bass asked with a tone he tried to keep light.

Charlie laughed, "I wasn't talking about the getting lucky part. I meant the getting dressed up and dancing part. That sounds fun."

"It was." Miles agreed with a wide smile, "Hey Bass do you remember Senior year? We took the twins."

Bass tried hard not to smirk, but couldn't help it, "Yeah, I remember." He said with a chuckle.

"Twins, huh?" Now it was Charlie s turn to feel some jealousy. It didn't matter that she wasn't even born yet when these two old friends had taken twins to the prom. Charlie still didn't like to think of her man with other women.

Connor smirked at this Dad, "Now THAT does sound fun!"

"What were their names? Damnit. I thought I d never forget. Something that rhymed..." Miles is lost in thought.

"Misti and Kristi." Bass said with a rueful glance in Charlie s direction. She is glowering in spite of her best intentions not to.

"Yes!" Miles smacked his thigh as the memory slid into place. "Those two were very uh... friendly."

Bass shot Miles a withering glance. "Shut up Miles."

"Thought you were dating my Mom then?" Conner asked, curiously.

Miles shook his head. "No. Emma and I started dating maybe a month later. We dated all that summer till she left town. I didn't know till way later that Bass had been messing around with her." He frowned at his friend then. "Prick." He said under his breath, but it was obvious that he wasn't actually still mad.

"So," Charlie said, hoping to change the subject. "You went to this prom thing, and danced with your date?"

Miles nodded, "Sure Kid. I used to love to dance."

Charlie beamed up at her uncle, "Show me." She said holding her arms out.

"Thought you'd never ask." Miles said with a wide grin. In moments it was clear that just like Bass, Miles was also a master on the dance floor. He started singing a song she'd never heard before as he spun Charlie around in intricate circles. Soon they were both laughing and grinning.

Conner clapped when the dance was over, "You are already doing so much better Charlie! I can't believe how much you learned in that one dance."

"Not to brag or anything, but all it takes is a good partner." Miles said as he ruffled Charlie s hair. "You did good Kid." He wandered off then, leaving Charlie with Conner.

She glanced around with a smile that soon faded. "Where's Bass?"

Conner shrugged, "No idea."

That night was quiet. Charlie hadn't seen Bass since the impromptu dance class earlier in the afternoon. She was starting to feel nervous and unsettled as she sat by the fire, poking at her plate of food. Where was he and why had he left earlier?

She felt someone approach and looked up with an expectant smile, hoping it was Bass. Her smile disappeared when she saw Conner at her side.

"Can I sit?" he asked.

She nodded wordlessly, taking a bite of food and chewing it absently while staring into the fire.

"I have a message for you."

She looked at him then. "What kind of message?"

Conner smirked a little, "You are supposed to go to that little waterfall we found when we were scouting with my Dad last week. You know the one?"

Charlie nodded, "Of course I know it. Why am I going there?"

Conner stood then, "No idea Charlie, but he seemed very adamant that you meet him."

Charlie felt a blush creep up her cheeks, "Oh? Who am I meeting exactly?"

Connor laughed as he walked away, saying over his shoulder, "Oh I think you know."

By the time she reached the clearing near the falls, the moonlight was casting a silvery glow on the trees and the water. It was a beautiful night. She stopped short when she saw him. Bass was waiting in the middle of the small clearing. He had one hand behind his back. With the other, he motioned her to come closer.

She smiled as she closed the space between them, stopping only when they were face to face.

"'I'm sorry I got jealous earlier when you were dancing with Conner. It was stupid."

"You got that right." She teased.

Bass shook his head, laughing. "Anyway, I wanted to make it up to you."

"How were you planning to do that, exactly?"

"Thought I d take you to prom." He said with a teasing smile.

Charlie s heart jumped at the way he looked at her. She could see in his eyes just how much he cared. "Prom, huh?"

"Yeah. This is for you." From behind his back, he brought a tiny cluster of flowers. "My choices were slim, but if this was the real deal, I d be giving you roses."

"Feels real to me," she said with a soft voice as she inhaled the fragrance of the few daisies and dandelions he'd picked for her. "I don t need roses. I only need you."

"Dance with me then?" He asked as he carefully put the flowers behind her ear.

"Of course."

The sound of the waterfall will be our music. He said as he pulled her close. "It's not quite the same as a live band, but it's perfect Bass. It s perfect."

"No Charlie. That would be you."


	22. Jarring Emotions

~Charlie/Miles/Bass~

Charlie staggered out into the blinding sun, her mind was a blank slate. She blinked a few times not being able to make sense of the chaos around her, all she knew was that she needed to get away.

Miles was the one who found her, his voice was loud and panicked but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he would be so upset about seeing her, when he lifted her hands up to look at them she looked down hazily and it came flooding back to her. Her hands were soaked in blood, as was her shirt and jeans.

Jason.

Jason was dead.

"Not mine." Was all she could seem to get out without wanting to throw up.

She briefly was aware of the look of panic in Bass' eyes over her uncles shoulder but she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge him in anyway. She felt her arm being tugged on and the heavy weight of Miles' arm over her shoulders as she was being lead through the streets away from the screaming citizens the seemed to flee in no real direction.

Miles dragged her down a side ally Bass and Conner close on their heels, he didn't want them stopping so when he felt Charlie start to slow down he motioned for Bass to take the lead and he pulled Charlie up into his arms. "It's ok kid, we're getting out of here." He whispered into her ear, he knew under normal circumstances she would never let him do this, even if she was bleeding to death she would insist on walking herself, which is how he knew something was wrong.

They ran through the streets trying to avoid as many people as possible, which seemed mildly unnecessary considering no one was looking at them in any sort of fashion, no one paid attention to the girl covered in blood or the three slightly panicked men with her.

When they got to the wagon Miles piled the now unconscious Charlie into the back and crawled in beside her. Conner and Bass jumped in the front and took off, Bass looked back at Charlie worry and panic the only thing he could feel, he relaxed a little when he saw that Miles had Charlie wrapped in his arms whispering comforting words in her ear as he rocked her gently.

Two hours later Charlie was functioning enough to crawl away from Miles and get some space to herself.

It wasn't until a little later that she was able to make sense of anything that was happening. Sitting in the back of the wagon her feet dangling over the edge she watched the scenery pass her by with no real interest in what was going on.

"Charlie?" Miles' voice startled her out of her revere.

She turned and looked at him.

"What happened back there?" Miles asked watching her intently from his perch on the side of the wagon.

Her head turned back to the passing road and watched it under her feet. "I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly.

"Charlie, your nose was bleeding and you were covered in blood. I think I'm allowed to worry and ask what the hell happened to you." Miles said a little more aggressively then intended.

Charlie didn't say anything at first, she just hunched over on her knees and held the edge of the edge of the cart with white knuckle force. "It's Jason alright, Jason is dead." She was so quite she didn't think Miles heard her.

Miles was silent, stunned really. He knew what Jason meant to Charlie and he knew she must be trying to figure it out, he didn't want to guess at what had happened but he had an idea as to why Charlie was wearing his blood. "Charlie..." He wanted to comfort her.

"He turned, someone must had activated him... He tried to kill me, I..." Charlie didn't finish, she didn't know how. She wanted to be left alone, she wanted to run as far and as fast as possible, she felt so trapped sitting in the back of the wagon.

Jumping off the back of the wagon she stood for a moment her back faced to the wagon that was slowly making its way away from her, she heard Miles shout at Bass to stop. Turning towards the wagon she walked up to the wagon that was coming to a stop and grabbed her blade as she walked by, shoving it in its spot she brushed past the side of the wagon and sped up, her legs picked up its pace and she tore past Bass and Conner sitting the front.

Bass stood handing the reins to Conner, he was about to jump off the wagon and chase after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back he saw the pained look on Miles' face as he watched his niece run off. "Don't she needs to be alone." He said never taking his eyes off of her.

"Miles we can't just let her run off." Bass said waving a hand in Charlie's direction, they could still see her retreating form.

"She won't leave the road. She just needs to get her head together." Miles dropped his hand as Bass lowered himself back into his seat. Conner flicked the reins and started the wagon moving again.

"She'll be alright." Conner said glancing at his dad.

Bass brushed a hand through his curls aggravated. "How do you know that." He asked gruffly.

"Because she's a lot like me." Miles said quietly. "She just had to kill the first person she ever loved and she has to deal with that. She'll come to us when she needs us."

Bass looked at him skeptically, he'd never known Miles to be in the position that Charlie was in right at this moment, as if reading his mind Miles looked at his brother.

"I never killed you, but I had a choice. Charlie's choice was taken away from her." Miles sighed looking away. "Remember when she comes to you that Jason was before you, that she loved him but not nearly as much as she does you."

Bass turned back to the road to look for Charlie but she had disappeared from view. "You better be right about this." He mumbled mostly to himself.

An hour later they finally caught sight of Charlie, she was sitting on the side of the road knees pulled up arms rest out in front of her. As they approached Conner called out to her. "Hey stranger, need a lift?" She stood up and smiled at him as they passed, they didn't stop or slow down as she hopped into the back.

"Good run?" Miles asked from his stretched out position near the front.

She nodded in response. "I needed to just..." She gestured to the road and hunched a shoulder trying to convey the words she couldn't get out.

"Hey it's fine with me, a little warning would have been nice though." He shrugged back smiling at her. "Come here." He said gesturing to the spot next to him. "You need to rest up, we'll be back in a few hours."

Charlie eyed him warily for a moment before crawling up next to her uncle and resting her head on his leg. He brushed his fingers through her hair and occasionally ran a comforting hand along her shoulder until she fell asleep.

Bass glanced back and saw them both fast asleep, Miles' hand resting on her head and her hand holding on to the bottom of his shirt. He'd never seen either of them look so vulnerable, especially at the same time. Charlie's face was still a little red so he assumed she had cried while she was gone. Miles was so protective of his niece it reminded him of the days when they were kids, he hadn't seen his brother care so much about someone in such a long time.

Turning back to the road he glanced at Conner who appeared to be lost in thought, reaching a hand out he patted the back of his head gently and smiled when Conner turned his head, looking at his dad he gave him a confused look but smiled back.

A few hours later they pulled into their new camp and Charlie and Miles were startled awake by the panicked noises of Rachel. "What happened to them? are they alright?!" She asked loudly.

"They're fine, they're just asleep." Came Bass' strained response.

Charlie sat up and turned towards her mother, the look of horror confused her until she remembered that her shirt was still covered in blood. "I'm fine." Was all she said as her mother tried to fuss about her and pulling on her arms, she was still on the back of the wagon trying to get past her mom when Bass swooped in and grasped her hand pulling her into his arms.

"Want to go get some food?" Bass asked softly as Charlie leaned into him.

"I would love to, I'd also kill for a drink right now." She said smiling softly up at him.

Bass brushed some hair off her face and smiled down at her, both lost in the moment neither noticed that Conner and Miles were both standing wide-eyed and staring at Rachel who's face had gone pale and angry.

"What." Rachel asked stepping forward. "Are you doing?" Her voice was dead calm, but the glare said otherwise.

"Um..." Charlie said extracting herself from Bass' arms. She looked between Bass who suddenly looked tense and worried, and Miles who shrugged and shook his head as if to say 'can't help.'

"Can someone please explain why Monroe has his hands on my daughter and no one seems at all concerned or surprised?" Rachel's anger was starting to over take her and her fists were shaking at her sides.

"Because they've been together for awhile." Miles said wearily. "And frankly she's been the best damn thing to happen to him."

Rachel whirled on Miles. "You knew about this?" She asked her voice rising. "And you didn't tell me that the man who killed my family is now fucking my daughter?!" Her voice shrieked in rage.

Miles' own anger reared its head. "Yes, I did know about it, and I didn't tell you for this exact reason. It's none of your goddamn business what they do. Charlie is a grown woman Rachel, she's not stupid, she knows what she's doing." Miles had stepped forward until he was standing slightly in front of Bass.

Bass stood with his hands on Charlie's shoulders, he didn't know who he was keeping back himself or Charlie who had tensed her shoulders under his hands. "We didn't tell you because we're happy for once, and for some reason you just can't seem to see the change in him and would rather make him miserable."

"Charlie you don't know him like I do, he'll destroy you. He's a manipulative jack-ass who kills on a whim and cares about no one but himself." She said nearing tears. "I won't let this happen."

"I know what I need to. You think I've forgotten the terrible things he's done? Because if my memory is correct he didn't do those things alone, Miles was right there with him. If we can forgive him for the terrible shit he's done why doesn't Bass deserve the same?" She felt Bass' hand affectionately touch the back of her head and looked up at him. "I love him. For who he is." She then turned back to Rachel. "This isn't going to change. you can either accept it or reject it, but we're still going to stay the way we are."

Rachel floundered unable to form a response to her daughters words. "You love him?" She finally managed. "You're only twenty-one, you don't know what your saying..." She said desperately.

Charlie's mental walls were starting to crumble, she needed to get away from her mother before one of them said something they would regret. She was having a hard enough time dealing with everything that happened with Jason she didn't need this on top of it, she knew that should have been more aware of where they were and what they were doing, but Bass' presence just brought a calmness and comfort to her that she didn't even think about it.

"Can we just go." She asked Bass feebly leaning into his chest.

"Sure." He replied softly and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her away from her mothers intense gaze.

"Charlotte Matheson!" Rachel said flaring up again. "I won't let you do this! I will not let my only child walk away with a monster!"

"Rachel!" Came Miles' loud and angry voice.

Charlie and Bass turned at the sound of his voice. "Would you just shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" Miles was furious and shaking. "Leave her alone, and stay away from Bass." He brushed passed her towards Charlie and Bass. "I'm starving let's get something to eat."

Conner stood stunned for a moment taking in everything that happened, he then saw the glare that Rachel had turned towards him and hurried after the trio.

"Well... That could have gone better." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Not really." Charlie said laughing. "I expected it, but I wasn't prepared for it to be so soon." She jabbed Bass in the ribs playfully with her elbow. "Problem causer."

"That may be, but you love me." He said smugly.

"Ah, no grossness while we're here please." Miles said grimacing at the snuggled up pair. "I like my virgin eyes the way they are."

The other three burst into laughter as they walked into camp. Hard part was over, now they just had to see what happened next.


	23. Charlie's frustrations

~Bass/Charlie~

A week had passed and Charlie was still in a daze, and with Miles missing she didn't know how she was going to hold out. people were starting to tell her to give up on Miles, they kept telling that no matter how much they wished it wasn't true he as probably dead. 

She was going to prove them wrong.

Strapping her blades on and grabbing her coat she was getting ready to go out and search for him, Miles was her rock, her world and her family. As much as Bass had come to mean so much to her she still needed Miles and she wasn't going to give up until she found him, dead or alive.

She was about to walk out the door when she was stopped by Bass. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed at being blocked.

"You need to take a break." Bass said crossing his arms, he knew she was worried but he also knew she hadn't slept properly or eaten since Miles disappeared.

"Not until I find Miles." She said attempting to push past him.

He grabbed at her shoulders and moved her in front of himself. "Charlotte, what are you going to do if you do find him and he's hurt and you're to exhausted or weak to help him?" Charlie glared up at him.

"Why aren't you out there looking for him?" She asked angrily. "If he's half as important to you as he is to me then you'd be out there looking for him." Her voice was rising in anger.

"He's very important to me, which is why I'm making sure I have the strength and wits to help him if we do find him." He said gently, there was no point in getting frustrated with her.

"There is no if Bass, I will find him."

Bass ran his thumb over her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "You're right, we will find him. but first we need to take care of you." He bent down a little to make sure his message was clear. "You will eat, then we will go look for him alright?"

She opened her mouth as if to tell him where to go, but she relented and sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do if we don't get him back." She said leaning her head against his chest, he ran a hand along her back as he leaned in to kiss the top of her head. 

"Charlie, we'll find him." He murmured into her hair. "I just really need you to take care of yourself until then okay?" He said tugging her face up to look at him. "I love you, and I want you to know that no matter what happens I'm right here." Charlie's face crumpled as she fell into his arms sobbing.

"I can't do this Bass." She heaved clutching his shirt, Bass had lowered them to the floor as he held her rocking gently.

"It's okay." He whispered. "He'll be okay."

"How do you know that?" She asked pulling her face away to look at him. "I couldn't keep Jason safe, what makes you think that Miles is alright?" 

Bass' eyes widened in shock. "There was nothing you could have done about Jason, it was you or him, he tried to kill you."

Charlie buried her face in his chest and cried out in frustration. "I just can't do this without him, I can't let him not be alright."

"I promise, we'll find him." He said rubbing circles into her back. "Come on." He said pulling them both to their feet, he wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed each one. "I'm going to make us something to eat then I promise we will go look for him."

Slowly leaning up on her toes she kissed him, "Alright, I'll eat but we've got to do this fast." She sighed sadly, Bass wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her out of the building towards the fire pit. "Bass..." She said shifting to look up at him. 

"Mmm?" He replied as she slowly made their way to the food supply.

"I love you to..." She said smiling faintly at him.

"I know." He said kissing her temple as they walked. "If you ever just need to take a swing at something though, swing at me, I won't hit back, but I can't say others won't"

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Charlie ate the stew that one of the men had put together, after a few bites Charlie leaned against Bass who wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his cheek against her head as she continued to eat, their peace was disturbed however as Rachel stormed over to them looking angry as all hell.

“Get your hands off of her.” She growled stopping before them.

“Mom please.” Charlie begged weakly. “Just don't.”

“No I can't do this, I can't stand by as what ever the hell this is happens, clearly he's done something to you, and I won't let it keep happening.”

“Rachel I haven't done anything to her.” Bass said sounding exhausted. “I get why your not happy about this, but there is literally nothing you can do about it.”

Rachel stepped forward fists clenched. “You think so do you?” She reached behind her pulling out a gun from her waistband, pointing it at Bass.

Charlie stood up knocking her bowl the ground as she stepped between Rachel and Bass. “What the hell do you think you're doing?” 

“Get out of the way Charlie.” Rachel said not taking her eyes off of Bass. “This man has taken everything from me, he's not taking my daughter to.” She said narrowing her eyes at Bass.

“He didn't kill dad, the man who did that is dead, and he didn't kill Danny either, he died in a war just like it could have been Miles or me.” Charlie said raising her hands out to Rachel who stepped back. “He didn't take me mom, I gave myself to him, like he gave himself to me.” She tried explaining as gently as possible.

“And what about Miles? Or the ten years I'll never get back with my kids and husband.” Rachel asked angrily.

“What about Miles?” Bass asked stepping beside Charlie, who then stepped in front of him.

“Ever since you came back into his life he hasn't been making the best choices, you cloud his judgment and he won't listen to reason.” Rachel said waving the gun wildly

“You mean he won't listen to you.” Charlie quietly. “And why should he? You have not exactly been a shining beacon of morality here, you've screwed with things just as much as they have, why would your judgment be any better.” She asked keeping her voice calm. “You shut off the power, you made it so things are the way they are. Neither of them would be the way they've turned out if you had just left things alone.” 

“You have no idea what you're talking about.” 

“I know plenty, I know the lights went out so you could save Danny's life, I know that Miles and Bass never would have started a militia, and neither of them would have killed people or had to make the choices they've made if you hadn't done what you did.” She took a step towards her mother. “You think Bass would have turned into a panicked paranoid psycho if things had been different? I'd bet anything that he'd have gotten married and been a dad by now. I bet the same could be said about Miles, he would have moved on and gotten himself a life that didn't leave him miserable and questioning everything.”

Bass stood and watched Charlie move towards her mother as she spoke, he was stunned, she clearly thought about this before. It hadn't really occurred to him where he could be right now if the power was still on, she was probably right he probably would have gotten married, he knew he would have had kids if that had happened .

“Rachel you knew me.” Bass said resting a hand on Charlie's shoulder. “You knew me before the blackout, we were friends, why can't you believe that I could be even a little bit of that guy again?”

Rachel raised her gun higher. “Because you've fallen to far Bass, you've become a poison that needs to be cured.” She never saw it happen, Charlie was a blur as she reached out and snatched the gun away from her mother tossing it behind her and she tackled her to the ground.

“You're going to walk away, we're going to pretend that you did not just try to kill Bass, and we are going to go find Miles.” Charlie said kneeling on her mothers back and she had her hands pinned behind her. “Do you understand?” 

Bass stood shocked for a split second before helping Charlie off the ground. “Rachel I would just walk away.” Bass said as Rachel rolled on to her back as she got up eyeing her daughter and Bass wearily. 

“Don't say I didn't try to warn you.” She said standing and rubbing her arms as she looked at her exhausted and angry daughter. “When he breaks your heart or turns on you, I warned you that be was a bad person.”

“What ever mom.” Charlie turned towards Bass and grabbed his hand. “Let's go, I want to find Miles now.”

Bass squeezed Charlie's finger comfortingly. “I can get behind that.” He smiled as she pulled him along.

An hour later they were walking along a mostly beaten path by the river when Charlie couldn't hold it in anymore. “Okay Bass I have to ask. There is something else going on here with you and my mother, what happened when you were in Philly?” She asked stopping by the running water, she watched the flow not wanting to look at Bass' face in fear of the answer. 

Bass stopped in surprise, sighing he raised a hand and ran it along the back of his head uncomfortably. “It was a long time ago Charlie, I don't really want to talk about it.”

“Nuh uh, no way, you're not getting out it that easy.” Charlie said looking at him, she took stock of his guarded stance and his averted eyes.

“Alright... well... it was right after Miles left, Rachel came to me a couple nights later, I don't really know what she was expecting to accomplish, but I was drunk and this beautiful woman was asking me to comfort her and make her feel something other then hurt and that's exactly what I did.”

Charlie didn't know what to say, she had suspected that something had happened between them but she didn't know how to take it in when he confirmed her fear. 

Bass took a step forward his had reaching out to touch her, he ached knowing that the look or hurt, and disgust was because of him. “Charlie, I swear it was only one time, I never touched her after that and I regretted letting it happen.”

She flinched away from his touch, she was repulsed by the idea of her mother having her hands on the man before her, a man that she had fallen so hard for and would do anything for. “She said you'd break my heart. Did you break hers?” She asked quietly.

“No, I told her it was never going to happen again and she got angry at me, I think she suspected that if she shared my bed I'd let her go, but by then I was already to far gone and angry at Miles to want to look at Rachel any longer then I had to.” He dropped his hand to his side but he did take another step forward. “If I knew then what I knew now I never in a million years would have let it happen in the first place. It's not like I knew I was going to fall in love with her daughter.”

Charlie cracked a smile despite herself, she loved hearing that he loved her and she was pretty sure she was never going to get sick of hearing it. Looking back at him she huffed a small laugh. “I will warn you, if you break my heart it won't be my mother you should be afraid of.” She let him rest his hand on her shoulder.

“I have no intention of breaking any part of you. I'm sorry Charlie, I should have told you this sooner.” He smiled in relief.  
Charlie's hands snaked up grabbing a hold of his collar pulling him down to her level. “Let's forget about it, I don't want to talk about Rachel anymore.” She kissed him pouring every ounce of forgiveness and happiness she felt when she was around him. “Now, let's go find Miles before we get distracted again.” She turned away from him her hips swaying as she walked along the riverside away from him.

“Yes ma'am.” He breathed heavily a smile on his face.

He would go to the ends of the earth for this woman if she asked and he was entirely okay with that, he knew she would do the same for him and it spread a warmth in his chest he thought he'd long lost.


	24. Campfires

~Charlie/Miles/Bass~

A few days after Miles had his ass dragged back home him and Charlie were sitting by the camp fire drinks in hand and smiles on their faces.

“God Miles, do you need to be so crude all the time?” Charlie said laughing.

Miles tilted his drink back and smiled at her. “It's all part of the charm.” He winked and took a swig of his drink.

Charlie rolled her eyes and leaned against his arm. “I'm so glad your back.” She said resting her head on his shoulder. “Life is so dull when you're not around.” She smiled mostly to herself as she heard him chuckle.

“Glad I can be of some entertainment for you in these boring times.” He wrapped a hand around her shoulder and squeezed as he kissed the top of her head. “I'm glad to be back to kid.” Resting his chin on the top of her head he smiled faintly as he looked into the fire. “Were things okay while I was gone?” He asked quietly.

She knew what he meant, he was asking if things were good with her mom and Bass while he wasn't there to play mediator. “There was a moment when things could have gotten ugly, but I handled it the Miles Matheson way and everything was fine. Things are cooled down now though, so I have hope for the future.” She chuckled softly. 

“Anything else happen while I was gone?” Miles asked casually.

“Umm... not really.” Charlie was reluctant to tell Miles about her run in with Neville, she knew he would want to hunt him down and gut him right then if she told him, but at the same time she knew that it was going to come out eventually, her only problem was that she hadn't told Bass yet and she was afraid of what was going to happen.

“Charlie... I'm only asking because you seem different, and if something did happen I want you to be able to tell me.” He said in a tone only she would hear.

Sighing she raised her drink up to her lips contemplating how she was going to bring this up. “Well... there was this one thing.” 

Miles' hand tightened around her shoulder. “If he did anything to you that you didn't want I'll kill him.” His voice was low and gravelly with warning.

Poking him in the ribs playfully she laughed, getting comfortable again she spilled the whole story to him, when she was finished they were both staring into the fire watching the flames dance and spit into the dark night.

“Does Bass know?” Miles finally asked.

She shook her head softly. “I was afraid to tell him, and then we found you and it just kind of got shoved to the side.” She explained lamely. “I was just so relived that he didn't find out before hand.” 

Miles cocked an eyebrow in question before he realized she couldn't see his face. “Why is that?” 

“He was already freaking out because you were gone, and I... I wasn't doing so hot with you gone, and with everything that happened with Jason I was kind of a mess.” She explained sadly. “But what happened with Neville it just kind of opened my eyes... I didn't feel numb anymore, I felt for the first time in along time that I wanted to live.”

Miles' eyes narrowed angrily, he knew he was the cause of a lot of her pain and that there was not a goddamn thing he could do about the past but he sure as hell wasn't going to let her feel the way she did again. “Charlie why didn't you say anything to me?” He asked moving away slightly and forcing her to look at him.

She shook her head with a small smile. “I didn't think you wanted my shit on top of all the crap Rachel was piling on you. Besides I kept myself occupied looking for Bass when I was feeling low and angry, it wasn't until that day with Jason that I hit my lowest.” She watched his face screw up in concentration as he tried to figure out her logic. “Miles I'm stronger then my mother emotionally I was fine, she needed you more then I did. Besides I've found someone I can unload all my emotional baggage on.” She smirked as he smiled sadly back at her.

“Does he treat you right?” He asked concern written all over his face.

“He treated me like an adult, something I also haven't felt in awhile. He really does love me Miles, and it's such a good feeling.” She smiled happily before she took another drink. “Thanks for trusting us and letting us find out way here.” 

Miles pulled her into a tight hug. “If there is anything I want in this world kid, it's to see you happy, and if being with that moron makes you happy then who the hell am I to stand in your way?” She melted into his arms grinning like an idiot, tears starting to well up in her eyes at the sheer volume of happiness that was building up inside of her.

“You guys look cozy.” Came a deep voice behind them, both letting go, Charlie's grin turned into a mega-watt smile as soon as she laid eyes on Bass.

“Come sit.” Miles said holding up a cup and bottle, which Bass took on his way to sit on Charlie's other side.

“What were you guys talking about?” Bass asked as he poured himself a glass.

Miles tipped his glass at Bass in cheers and sipped. “We were just talking about how much of an idiot you were.”

“Really? What did I do this time?” He asked sipping his drink.

“The usual, fights, arguments general dumbassery.” Miles said smirking at his brother. “I hear there was a lovely moment with you and Rachel while I was gone.”

Bass grimiced and stared into the fire. “Don't get me started.” Bass muttered. “Charlie handled it like a champ though, never seen the girl move so fast.” He chuckled lightly as he bumped her shoulder with his.

Miles raised an eyebrow in question. 

Charlie sighed an elaborated on the story. “Mom pulled a gun on Bass, I tried to talk her down but she wasn't having it.” Charlie explained sounding exhausted just telling the story.

“This one tackled her in the end. Took her down like a tonne of bricks and had her pinned, told her to walk away and we'd forget the whole ordeal.” Bass said proudly. “I've never been more impressed.”

Miles sighed, resting his forehead in his hand he asked, “Do you think she'll try that again?” His voice weary.

Charlie shrugged. “Probably not, I think I made it pretty clear that this.” She said gesturing between herself and Bass. “Wasn't going to change, no matter what she said.”

Miles looked up and smirked at his niece. “You are a true blue Matheson kid, sorry I missed it.”

“Psh, I got this.” Charlie said laughing. “I'll be right back.” She said standing up, she leaned over and kissed Bass lightly before stepping over her seat and jogging off into the dark. 

Miles turned back to Bass and sipped his drink again. “Everything seems pretty good with you to, nothing exciting happened between you guys while I was gone?” He was fishing for how much Bass knew about Neville.

Bass ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “She found out about the night Rachel and I spent together after you left. I thought that was going to be the end of us.” Bass voice came out strained.

“Clearly it wasn't.” Miles replied.

“She was pretty disgusted with me, I feel like I shouldn't have told her what happened, but at the same time if Rachel had tried to use that as ammo against us, it could have gone over so much worse.”

Miles gave him a reassuring smile. “Bass, she loves you, god knows why, but I don't think it would have mattered.” He poured himself more and toasted to Bass. “May we win this thing and get our lives in order.” Bass clinked his glass with Miles' and smiled.

“Miles.” Bass asked softly. 

“Mhm?” He replied tilting his glass back.

“Do you think Charlie is prepared for what I want?” He finally got out.

Miles cocked an eyebrow and set his glass in the dirt at his feet. “What do you mean?” He asked folding his fingers together.

He ran his fingers through his curls again. “I don't want some short term fling while we think out lives are short and scary, I want the long haul, since I met that girl I can't imagine fighting, laughing or just being, without her there setting me straight.” 

Miles narrowed his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night. “What are you saying?” 

“If it ever came up, if the situation ever presented itself that it would ever happen, would you oppose me marrying her?”

Bass leaned back in his seat eyes wide as Miles abruptly stood up and looked down at his brother, jaw tense and eyes unblinking. “”I'm not saying that I want to ask her right now.” Bass said hands up in defense, he was surprised though when Miles pulled him up by one of his raised hands and pulled him into a hug.

“Bass.” Miles said pulling away from him and holding his at arms length. “You are a fuck up, and a moron.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Bass said smirking.

“But if she's what makes you happy, and you're what makes her happy, then of course I'm okay with it you idiot.” 

Bass was touched, and overwhelmed, even with the insults thrown in he knew that he had Miles' entire blessing when the time came that they could take that step together.

Just then Charlie burst on to the scene pushing the boys apart. “Whoa, you guys aren't getting into a fight over where are you?” She asked looking from Miles to Bass and back. “Everything is calmed down and happy for once can't we all just get along.

Miles and Bass laughed at her concerned look. “It's okay kid, we're not fighting, just having a long over due bro moment.” Miles said sitting back down.

“What the hell does that mean?” Charlie asked looking at Bass who had also sat back down.

“It means.” Bass said pulling her down on to his lap. “That no matter what happens from here on out, we're brothers, and we'll always be around.”

Charlie smiled at them both. “We're a team and we better stay that way.” She said reaching out and taking Miles' hand. “I'm glad you guys are good again, we need all the strength we can get.”

Bass wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. “We're very good, don't worry.” 

Squeezing her fingers Miles smiled at her. “Kid I've always got your back, Bass' to.” Standing up and stretching he slammed back the rest of his drink. I think I'm going to head off to bed though, it's been a long goddamn week and I need sleep.” Going around his seat he passed by Charlie and Bass who were watching him mirrored smiles on their faces, as he passed he patted Charlie on the head and smacked Bass upside his. Laughing as he walked away Miles turned around. “Oh it would be super if you guys could avoid any big adventures while I'm asleep, if I have to wake up to save your asses I'm going to be really angry with both of you, only one near death adventure a week please.” And with a final wave Miles disappeared into the darkness.

Charlie watched the darkness for a few more moments before turning her attention to Bass. “Hey there.” Charlie said softly, she ran her fingers lightly up his shoulders before burring them in his hair. “We got him back in one piece, Rachel seems to have calmed down for now, all is looking a little better for us.” 

Bass tightened his grip on her waist and he leaned into her touch. “I'm glad your feeling better, you really scared me there Charlie.”

“I had a moment of clarity and realized you were what was making me want to stick around and live a life worth living.” She explained still holding his head in her hands. “I love you.” She finished locking eyes with him.

“I love you to.” He kissed her ever so softly, hearing her sharp intake of breath as he pulled away. “Now, there are a few things I've held off doing because of all the craziness and how you've been feeling and all, but I personally think its high time the waiting ended.” He explained as he ran his hands up and under her shirt, and nipping at various sensitive spots on her neck and shoulders.

“Oh? And what is it that you want to do Monroe?” Charlie asked laughing at his raised eyebrow and smirk.

“Well Charlotte, I don't know if you've realized this but we have not had the pleasure of activities that all couples eventually fall into.” He said waggling his eyebrows while he dipped his fingers into the cup of her bra teasing her.

“Hmm... I dunno, I think I want to know your not just going to run away form me in the morning before I wake up.” She said arching into his hand.

One of his hands slid to her back holding her close as she started to wiggle under his touch. “Now Charlotte, I think we are well past the point of running away.” He purred as he captured her lips again.

“I'm all yours show me what we've been waiting for.” She said breathlessly.

Bass wasted no time, hooking his arms under her legs and around her waist he stood up, carrying her to their now shared quarters. “Charlotte, I love you, and everything about you, and tonight I'm claiming whats mine.” He said setting her down on the bed.

With a grin and a kiss is how they knew they were right where they needed to be.


	25. beginnings to an end

~Bass/Charlie/Miles~

Eight months after the end of the war everyone was working to find themselves a place in the settled world they had found themselves in. The patriots had been taken as easily as Miles had predicted, it look a week longer then anyone would have liked with the final push, but they hadn't really thought about the small camps that we're hidden all over when they first made the plans and thoughts in taking back what was theirs.

There had been causalities of course, there always were in war. Gene had been killed protecting his granddaughter, he had taken a bullet for her much to Charlie's guilt and anger. He'd apologized for all he;d done, and told his family how much he loved them but his final moments were ones that Charlie would treasure, he'd given Monroe and Charlie his blessings and thanked Monroe for making her happy.

Conner and Bass' relationship had been another lost due to war. Conner had turned on them just before the final push began, Neville had gotten into his head and spread pretty lies everywhere causing him to rethink how much he knew or wanted to know about the group that had taken him from the only home he'd known. After the war was won, Conner came back tail between his legs and shame written all over him. Charlie was the first to welcome him back with open arms, he had turned into her best friend and confidant during the roughest times she'd experienced, and with him gone she realized what a hole he'd left in her life, but ultimately she knew how badly his betrayal had affected Bass and she hoped that she could show Bass that things don't always had to stay bad.

Miles and Rachel had settled down in Gene's house in Willoughby hoping to start the quiet life Miles had been trying to recapture since Charlie had burst into his life like a ball of bright lights and chaos. Rachel had come to begrudgingly accept Charlie's decision to stay with Bass and much the Miles' relief never brought up her displeasure at the situation. Miles had taken over Marion's bar and found himself relaxed and back in his element for the first time in a long time.

Aaron and Priscilla had setup a higher education school, mostly the things they taught were in the sciences and Rachel taught in school with them. Before setting up the school however Aaron and Priscilla had gone out and tracked down her family, bringing her now ex-husband and kids back to Willoughby, the men in her life soon became fast friends that had turned into drinking buddies at Miles' bar.

Charlie and Bass had gone off on their own after the push and decided they needed to get away from everything for awhile and decided the hunt down some of the camps on their own, they were a force to be reckoned with and everyone who came in their path soon found that out. With Bass and Miles taking their old positions as generals when the war was at its peak he had become a recognizable face once again, fear still followed him like the plauge but it seemed to be overshadowed by the grateful cheers and relief that people had felt at the patriot presence finally being lifted.

Eight months after the war was over Charlie and Bass found themselves lying in a bed in some far off town in the early morning rays shining through the fluttering drapes. Bass was lazily tracing his fingers over Charlie's bare stomach, feeling light and satisfied after their morning equally lazy romp in the sack as Charlie would put it. Charlie just lied with her hands curled under her head watching Bass with a smile.

"Why don't we start more days like that?" Charlie asked smiling up at Bass.

"Hmmm..." Bass replied tapping his fingers against her taut stomach. "Because you are the opposite of what I'd call a morning person." He said smirking. "I was just lucky enough that you woke up before me." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Which by the way you can do any time."

Charlie giggled softly as his has resumed there lazy run over her stomach. "It's been a crazy year, if someone had told me a year and a half ago I would be lying in bed with the former president of the Monroe republic I would have told them they were mental." She said looking up at him. "I feel like this has been the best year I've had in a long time though."

Bass smiled down at her, his heart welled up with happiness. "That's good to hear, Because there's something I think we need to talk about." He said brushing some hair from her now worried face. "Don't look like that, it's not a bad thing I promise." He chuckled.

"Charlotte, since the moment you burst into my life you have been a storm of fierceness and good intentions. You changed my life the moment you stood up in front of that gun staring down the scariest man I've ever known." He smirked at the memory of Charlie's face she glared at Strausser ignoring the gun inches from her chin. "I've never seen someone who was willing to risk themselves for someone else like that and it made me angry that I couldn't be like you."

Charlie looked up at him confusion written all over her face, but stayed silent as he took a breath an continued. "The only thing I've wished for as much as wanting to be as selfless as you, is having you. You saw something in me that I haven't seen in a really long time and is scared the shit out of me. But one thing I know more anything else is that I can't picture a future without you in it, fighting side by side, fighting with each other." She laughed. "I love you Charlie, more then I've loved anyone in a long time, and I want to spend every day knowing that your with me." She watched as he rolled and reached for something in the bedside table.

She sat up abruptly pulling the blanket around her as he pulled a small box from the table and placed it on the bed between them. "You don't have to answer now, but know that no matter what you decide, I'm here."

"Bass..." She said looking down at the box between them, she knew what he was asking and every fiber of her being started to vibrate. "I..." She looked but up at the blonde haired blue eyed man before her, a smirk playing softly on his lips.

"I'm serious Charlie, you don't need to answer right away, but this is a real question, I want you to know how much I love you, and how much I'm invested in us." He ran his fingers along her arm until it was resting on her hand.

A grin broke out on Charlie's face as she looked form the box between them and the smiling Bass before her, she launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck. Laughing softly she buried her face in the crook of his neck and felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Bass you are such an idiot."

"What? How?" He asked laughing with her, he wrapping her up in his arms and held her tightly.

"Because I know in that brain of yours you think there is a scenario where I would ever day no." She kissed the side of his head as she held him not willing to let go of him just yet.

"Charlotte I would never presume to think that you would say yes, but I can hope with everything I have that you will." He whispered into her ear.

Pulling back Charlie looked into his eyes making sure that he was paying attention to her words. "Sebastian Monroe, we started off as enemies, then two people who were thrown together under horrible circumstances, now you are one person in my life I cannot and will not live without. I love you, and I want to spent the rest of my life with you. So yes, yes you idiot I will marry you." She let the tears slid down her face as he opened the box and slid a simple band on her finger.

"God you're amazing." He said pulling her onto his lap. "I know the ring isn't much, but I figured if I got you something that would get in the way of your asskicking you might get annoyed with it."

She laughed and spun the ring on her finger. "You know me so well."

"When things settled down for good and we get our lives a little more in order we can look into getting you something nicer." He explained holding her hand out in front of them.

"Don't you dare, I love this, its perfect and it makes me love you more knowing that you picked it out for me." She said pulling her hand out of his and kissing the ring softly. "We should probably head back to Willoughby soon then huh?" She said almost reluctantly.

"Well, I know Aaron will want to know, and I'm sure Miles is missing you like crazy." Bass said trying to make the trip home more appealing. "We don't have to go right now, but it's something to think about. Besides you can't tell me you don't miss Miles." He ran a hand through her hair making her look up at him.

"I really do, but you have been a pretty damn good distraction." She said chuckling lightly. "She's going to hate this..." She sighed.

"She's accepted us in her own Rachel way. There isn't really anything she can do without risking losing Miles, she'll take this as it is and move on." He reasoned. "Besides you're to badass to let this bother you, you know that."

Charlie laughed and kissed him. "You make me so incredibly happy, what would I ever do without you."

"You'll never have to find out." He grinned slyly as he rolled them on the bed.

A few weeks after that morning Charlie and Bass made their way back to Willoughby knowing the mixed reviews that awaited them. Rachel, as Bass said took the news in stride, Aaron cried as he nearly crushed Charlie in a hug, and slugged Bass on the shoulder threatening to kill him if he ever hurt Charlie, to which Bass replied that it was fine with him if there was anything left after Charlie got a hold of him.

Miles was Miles in the situation, he was happy that his best friend was finally happy, he was happy that Charlie had found what she needed, and from the beginning he accepted and was secretly elated that they had found it with each other, but on the outside he grunted, hugged his niece and his brother and said something about finding a drink.

Life was looking up for all of them, and Charlie couldn't be happier to have Bass at her side and her family safe, this was a new chapter for all over them, and they were all determined to make the best of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout that, apparently I forgot to post the last chapter here, I hope you all enjoyed it, but this is unfortunately the end of the road for this story. :)


End file.
